


High School Daze

by PrincessAnastasiaVladescu



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Drug Use, Drunken Kissing, Football Player Craig, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, theater kid tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAnastasiaVladescu/pseuds/PrincessAnastasiaVladescu
Summary: High school brings Craig and Tweek closer together. Wild shenanigans ensue.(Each chapter is each high school year)





	1. Freshman Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever South Park fic! I'm so excited! Mainly Creek with some implied Kyman and possible Style. Please enjoy, tell me if you like it!

                Craig stood outside of the school, much smaller than he’d imagined it when he finished eighth grade. He’d tried out for South Park High’s varsity football team just months before and this school seemed much larger and more intimidating then. Now, with multiple practices as a quarterback and even a few scrimmages, he felt he could walk in this new chapter unfazed.

            He leaned against the fence, taking the school in when the person he’d been waiting for finally showed up.

            “Gah! S-sorry, Craig! My parents took like, a million pictures!” The trembling blonde ran up to him, shirt disheveled as always. Craig reached out to help him fix it with a small smirk on his face.

            “I’m sure they got some great shots of your stomach, Tweek.” The smaller boy huffed and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

            “Fuck off, Craig!” After Craig had decided his shirt looked good enough, he glanced at the school once more before shifting his gaze back to Tweek.

            He was nervous, but at this point that was obvious. His hair was a mess, he’d seemingly attempted to comb it back to no avail as it stuck up everywhere. His friend had definitely matured since their adventures as kids, his face and his body much slimmer and the faintest trace of maturity in his features. He was still a baby-face though, and Craig would use that against him for as long as he was able to. When Tweek’s emerald eyes moved to his, he smiled timidly.

            “So…Are we still ‘boyfriends’ in high school?” His voice was much shakier than usual, and his coffee cup shook dangerously in his hand. Craig sighed and returned the anxious boy’s smile.

            “Sure. We can see how it goes for now, I guess. I know how you hate change.” Craig was right, change was never Tweek’s strong-suit. He’d never forget when the sudden change between their medieval times and superhero games as kids caused a giant fight between them. Tweek was hysterical and Craig, being the asshole that he is, said the wrong thing and _bam_ they’d ‘broken up’. The whole town seemed to hate Craig until they got back ‘together’.

            “H-how was practice this morning?” The blonde changed the subject quickly, not wanting to discuss change any further.

            “Shitty. Who expects a bunch of teenagers to be on their game at five a.m.? Fucking pricks, that’s who.” Craig rolled his eyes as they started walking to the front doors. Tweek was practically vibrating with anxiety at this point. “So, what clubs are you getting into this year?”

            Tweek seemed hesitant to answer. He bit his lip, already chewed and raw from the nervous habit, before he answered Craig. “U-um…I’m in the d-drama club.” He flinched, almost as if he’d expected his best friend to laugh at him. Instead, he stared down at the blonde with his mouth agape.

            “Drama? Like theater? Acting? Dancing? _Singing?_ ” Oh no, who’d talked the personification of a scared rabbit into signing up for the drama club? He didn’t even have to think twice before he knew the answer.

            “Bebe talked me into it! S-she said I-I could just do minor roles t-till I can do bigger ones…” Bebe Stevens and Tweek had gotten close in eighth grade as they both took choir together, of course this would be a severe extrovert’s solution to bringing someone like Tweek out of their shell.

            “Tweek…I know you and if it’s too much I’ll help you drop out.” Tweek nodded at that and looked away, always comforted by his best friend’s reassurance. Because of Craig, he’d stopped drinking his parents’ meth-laced coffee and begun to slowly calm down, still drinking coffee but this time he made his own. His anxiety would never leave him, but somehow the taller boy’s presence made even that go away for a little while.

            Luckily, Tweek shared just enough of his classes with his best friend to keep him from totally losing his mind. He’d figured out how to power through his attacks and overthinking on his own, but it always helped to have Craig nearby. They sat together at lunch, sharing a table with Bebe, Token, Clyde, and Jimmy. They’d all grown up rather close, seeing as Eric Cartman was only tolerable in small bursts and Kenny, Stan, Kyle, and Wendy all stayed up his ass for whatever reason. Well, Wendy doesn’t have much of a choice since she started dating Stan, but that’s her own damn fault.

            “So, I heard the drama club isn’t wasting any time in prepping for this year’s play!” Bebe was talking to Tweek, who looked calmer than he did this morning, which was a plus. He’d been a huge bundle of nerves when he found out that try-outs were in a week. A week! Who has the time! It’s so much pressure!

            Craig had calmed him down, as always, saying that he’d had to watch _Hairspray_ a buttload of times anyway since he was in choir. And they’d put on the same damn play every couple of years, which they always went to because it gave them extra credit.

            “Y-yeah…I’m gonna try really hard for it!” Craig couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s sudden enthusiasm. It was a nice change.

            “Don’t worry, Tweek, your boyfriend will be cheering you on all the way.” Kenny joined in the conversation and sat down beside Token to mooch off some food. They didn’t mind, they knew he had it rough at home, but Craig threw him a glare at the use of ‘boyfriend’ and flipped him off. Most of their circle of friends had known, hell been in on, the ruse. Now it was just insulting.

            “I will be there though, Tweek. If you want me there.” He remembered all those times Tweek begged him not to come to his choir concerts. _I-it’s just dumb Christmas carols a-and you won’t even hear me anyway!_ Craig had protested, but he finally let it go, agreeing that he hated Christmas carols.

            “Y-yeah! S-sure, Craig, do what you want.” He seemed dismissive, but honestly it meant the world to him that he’d be there to support him.

                                                --------------------------------------

            “What?”

            “I-I’m Link!”

            “A-are you serious…?”

            “Dammit Craig! I got the part!” Craig still couldn’t wrap his head around it. Shy, nervous Tweek…was going to portray Link Larkin. Hell surely froze over.

            “How??” Craig noticed the hurt in his friend’s eyes and rephrased the question. “How did you pull this off?”

            “I-I just gave it my all…and I imagined y-you in the crowd…” Tweek flushed immediately at the dark-haired boy who’s collapsed in laughter. He tapped his foot, waiting for the big dumb idiot to finish.

            “You’re a p-prick! I-I only did it ‘cuz you m-make me less scared!” Craig got up from the floor and wiped his eyes.

            “I-I’m sorry! The way you said it was so fucking corny, dude!” The blonde huffed, kicking the althete in the shin before continuing.

            “S-so now you _have_ to be there, o-or I might actually pee my pants o-on stage!” The taller boy chuckled at the trembling baby-face next to him. He couldn’t help it, after being friends for so many years he could tell when Tweek is excited versus actually scared. His tremors were ones of joy rather than fear right now, as a smile creeped to his face again.

            “I’ll be there, Tweekers,” he promises.

            “Good! I-I’d drag you out myself if I-I had to!”

            The next few weeks flew by, between Craig’s football practices and Tweek’s rehearsals. They tried to meet up every time they had a free moment, but they were few and far between. Tweek came to his games, looking tired but happy. The Friday before opening week, he was more joyful than Craig had seen before. He seemed even more happy than when he surprised his best friend with Stripe the guinea pig. It was hard for the quarterback to keep his eyes off of him when he wasn’t on the field.

            “Tucker! Eyes on the prize!” He focused back on the game, determined now to win. They were playing North Park, their bitter rivals. Everything was going great, they were in the lead with no chance for North Park to win. Craig was back in the play, newfound determination coursing through his veins. The play had started, he had the ball and threw it to their running back, but as soon as the ball left his fingers, he’d been hit. _Hard._

            He hit the ground, crushed by the other boy on top of him. All he could register was how it hurt to breathe. He couldn’t push him off and he realized it was because his arm was pinned behind his back in a strange position. The other boy got off of him easily, the whistle had sounded as their running back had apparently been tackled, and he held his hand to the boy on the ground.

            “You okay, kid?” When Craig didn’t get up, the boy must have known something wasn’t right. Craig’s head was still spinning as the other player helped him up, and he could see his face pale almost immediately.

            It was all a blur after that, coaches murmuring to each other, teammates trying to get his attention, but he couldn’t focus. He was in an incredible amount of pain, it radiated from his shoulder all the way up to his neck and head. He could have sighed in relief as his helmet was taken off, if he hadn’t clenched his teeth so hard.

            “I think his arm is dislocated, he may have a concussion.” _Great_ , Craig thought to himself, _barely halfway through the season and I may have to be benched for good._

            “Let’s get him on a stretcher.” He looked at all the faces around him, everyone’s expressions either housed concern or anger. They probably weren’t pissed at him, but pissed at the fact that one of their best players was injured.

            He closed his eyes for a second, but then he heard a frantic voice above him. Eyes snapped open to see the world moving around him. He didn’t remember being strapped to the stretcher, had he passed out? But that didn’t disturb him as much as the mess of blonde hair that stood out in his blurry vision.

            “Craig! Craig, can you hear me!?” He didn’t stutter, but his voice shook. Craig could barely make out Tweek asking-no demanding-to ride in the ambulance with him. He wanted to speak, hell, he wanted to scream just so Tweek would stop freaking out already. He hated when his best friend was distressed, but now he was unable to comfort him.

            “T-Tweek…” His voice was barely audible, but in the small space in the vehicle, he was definitely heard. He reached his good hand out to grab Tweek’s, hoping it would calm the smaller boy down. He didn’t know if he’d been successful, as he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. The last thing he could remember was Tweek calling his name.

                                                ---------------------------------------

            _Jesus, my head hurts…_

            Craig groaned as he opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. The walls were stark white, with a ceiling light above him. He heard a rhythmic beeping and groaned again, this time it wasn’t for the pain.

            _Fuck I’m in a hospital._

            He tried to look around, but his head hurt so bad to move. Damn, if this is a hospital shouldn’t he be doped up or something? He was trying to find a call button to bitch to someone about the pain when he noticed someone was in the room. How he hadn’t noticed him before, he didn’t know.

            “Tweek.” His voice was soft and rough, and he didn’t earn an answer. Was he sleeping? “Tweek!” That jostled the boy awake. He blinked before staring at Craig like a deer in headlights.

            “C-Craig! O-oh god, you’re awake!” He smiled small, but Craig could see the pain in his eyes.

            “Yeah, I’m awake. What happened?” He remembered being hit, and the pain, but everything was hazy after that.

            “W-well, you were tackled on the field a-and your arm was dislocated. T-they think you have a concussion.” That doesn’t sound to bad. “They had to reset your arm. I-it was awful! Y-you screamed s-so loud it sounded like they were k-killing you! You tried to punch the doctor a-and they sedated you.” Yep. That sounded like Craig.

            “Fuck. I am okay though, right?” He was in a lot of pain still, but hopefully he’d be back to playing in no time.

            “Y-yeah dude. They just have to o-observe you for a few hours…” Craig chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

            “So, I punched the doctor.”

            “ _A-Almost_ punched the doctor.”

                                           ------------------------------------------------

            The next week sucked for Craig. He had to keep his arm in a sling and he had pills for his headaches. Everyone constantly asked him how he was doing, or they made fun of him for pussing out during the big game. He didn’t understand why it mattered, they’d won anyway. He didn’t care, he was more focused on his flaky best friend. Tweek was obviously freaked out about the play, practicing his parts every free moment he had. It left Craig alone and bored out of his skull, but he understood. He didn’t like it, but he wanted to be supportive.

            “Tucker, you okay man?” He looked up at Clyde, realizing he’d been spaced out worrying about his best friend.

            “Yeah. The pills make me spacey,” he lied effortlessly. Clyde nodded and sighed.

            “It’s so lonely without Tweek and Bebe around!” They were practicing in the auditorium, the big day only being one day away.

            “Y-you could always sit with Cartman if you’re bored.” Jimmy pointed out. Clyde grimaced and glanced over at their table, seeing Cartman make a lewd joke about Stan and Wendy.

            “No thanks.” Token and Craig laughed.

            “So, guys, I have a serious question…” Craig immediately regretted speaking up as the other boys’ eyes moved to him.

            “It’s about Tweek.” They focused on him even harder and Craig swallowed hard. “I’m going to the play to support Tweek and…well…” he took a deep breath before continuing. “What the hell should I do? Do I dress nice, like in a tux and shit? Am I supposed to bring flowers? Fuck, I dunno!” He was irritated with himself already, and Token’s failed attempt at covering his laughter with a cough made him even angrier. He flipped them off.

            “Aww! Craig, that’s so cute! You should totally bring him flowers, he’d probably freak!” Clyde was almost less tolerable than Token at this point.

            “I’ve never gone to something like this! Isn’t that how you support a friend? It’s what I’ve seen in movies and shit…” Token nodded.

            “Just do what feels right, dude. Don’t freak out about it.”

            Craig decided to dress like himself, black jeans and a T-shirt that looked like a vest and tie. He wasn’t gonna suffocate in an actual button down. He discarded his blue hat tonight, combing his dark hair back. It was difficult to slick his hair back, as he’d only rarely done it, but it turned out nice. Upon his mother’s suggestion, he bought a dozen red roses for Tweek, but it all seemed so serious to him. He honestly listened to her because the whole town still thought they were dating.

            He got to the school early, surprisingly enough after spending almost an hour on his hair, finding a seat near the front. He wanted to be as visible to Tweek as possible. Token and Clyde came in later, securing seats on either side of him. He’d convinced them to support the anxiety ridden teen with him. It felt less weird with some of his friends with him.

            As the lights dimmed, Craig felt his heard speed up. _Tweek can’t do this. He’ll freak out, he’ll be so upset._ He couldn’t help those thoughts race through his mind. He watched the opening number, just anxious to see Tweek on stage. When he saw his best friend, he could have sworn his heart stopped.

            His hair was combed back, a feat that Craig didn’t think was possible. The costume he wore fit him perfectly, hugging his lean figure. He was wearing makeup that covered his dark circles, which made him all the more stunning. There was no trace of fear in his eyes, he was happy-or at least acted like it.

            _And damn, could that boy sing._

            Craig was enthralled the entire performance, eyes only leaving Tweek when he was no longer on stage. He didn’t even remember who all was in the performance, the only one in his mind was Tweek. His best friend.

            Then Tweek kissed the leading lady, and Craig could feel absolute fury pooling in his stomach. He didn’t know why it pissed him off so badly, but he didn’t want anyone else kissing Tweek. _His_ Tweek.

            _Wait, what?_ His Tweek? Had that thought actually crossed his mind? Was he… _jealous?_ They weren’t even real dating! It was fake, just as that kiss was fake! But it kept eating away at him.

He cheered, giving Tweek a standing ovation as the play had concluded. He whistled and yelled as loud as he could, with Token and Clyde yelling beside him. Tweek’s smile was blinding, but Craig couldn’t shake the itching feeling of jealousy.

He pushed past the crowds of people to make his way to the dressing room, which was just the band room across the hall from the auditorium. The rest of the cast came directly offstage to greet their parents, but Craig saw Tweek sneak out the side door. The anxiety must just now be getting to him, but that was the last thing on his mind. He opened the door, roses hidden behind his back, and searched for the blonde.

Tweek was a smiling, panting mess as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was shaking, but nothing indicated he was having an attack.

“Hey, Tweekers.” He smiled up at Craig in the mirror. “You did amazing.”

“Did I? R-really? I-I’ve never felt so alive!” Craig flushed as he pulled the roses from behind his back. The blonde spun around to face him and gasped softly.

“Y-you bought these for m-me!?” The taller boy rolled his eyes as he handed them over.

“Well, duh, who else would they be for?” Tweek held them close to his chest and smiled even brighter. Craig stared at him for a moment, remembering his possessive thoughts. He wanted this boy to be his, and his alone. He didn’t think about what he was doing, he just let his body move on its own.

He took Tweek’s hands in his own, taking the flowers and setting them up on the makeshift vanity. He looked into the blonde’s green eyes, looking for any signs of fear, but there wasn’t any. He just seemed confused.

“I thought you were wonderful…” He brushed some loose blonde hair from his face, causing a blush to creep up on his cheekbones. Still cupping Tweek’s face, Craig bent down and pressed his lips softly to his.

He waited for Tweek to push him away, scream and run away, but none of that happened. Tweek’s free hand found his chest, pulling him closer by his shirt. Craig was the one to break the kiss, nervously looking into the other’s eyes. Tweek’s eyes fluttered open, gazing into Craig’s.

“W-what does this mean?” Craig was dumfounded, he had no answer. How could he tell his best friend that he was jealous of an on-stage kiss? Shit, how could he explain that he’d wanted to do that for a long time?

“A kiss…” he decided on the lame answer. Tweek giggled quietly and stroked the taller boy’s chest.

“C-can we do it more often?” Craig blushed brightly and nodded.

“Y-yeah! Dude totally!” They smiled at each other like idiots before someone came in, causing them to pull apart abruptly.

“Let’s get out of here.”

                                    ------------------------------------

Freshman year seemed to fly by for the pair, keeping their kisses secret from everyone. ‘Gah! It’s too much pressure! I don’t wanna let everyone know yet!’ Tweek had cried, and Craig agreed. He was just getting back into football and the last thing he needed was the entire team making fun of him for being gay.

The boys sat together at lunch, joined by Token, Clyde, and Jimmy as usual, but today they were joined by Kenny. He was picking off of his friend’s plates, promising that when he gets a job he’ll pay them back. Token just shrugged, offering to just buy him a tray. Kenny had refused, claiming he owed them so much already. As they were chatting, Kenny abruptly looked up at Tweek and Craig, who’d tuned out the conversation completely.

“Is it official? Did you two get laid!?” Tweek jumped and blushed deeply, Craig just flipped him off.

“Gah! No! W-why would you say that!?”

“’Cuz you two have been sitting close looking all happy and shit. You had to have had sex by now.” Tweek looked at Craig frantically.

“Dude, lay off. You’re being a pervert.” Kenny just laughed and gave Craig a knowing glance. He hoped Tweek didn’t see, he really didn’t need anything else to worry about. He was already freaking out about someone finding out about their kisses shared in private.

They were always chaste, soft little things. They left the boys breathless and blushing, but they never progressed further. They were scared at what their relationship would become. They didn’t want to lose the friendship they had.

“So, what are we doing for the summer? School’s almost out…” Token ended the awkward discussion before Craig threw a punch.

“I-I’m gonna start working a-at my parent’s shop on Sundays, but I-I guess I don’t have plans.”

“I’m probably gonna lay around on my ass unless you assholes wanna do something” Craig looked over at Tweek, hoping they’d spend most of the summer together.

“I’m staying at Clyde’s most of the summer, right man?” Kenny teased, but Clyde nodded in excitement.

“Sure man! We’ll play video games, and camp out in the backyard, and…” Clyde continued rambling, making Kenny wish he hadn’t made the joke. Tweek and Craig tuned them out, looking only at each other.

            “We’ll hang out this summer, right Tweekers?” Tweek nodded.

            “Y-yeah, man! A-always!”


	2. Sophmore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fair warning, there is a fist fight as well as things getting a little heated for the boys (although not much because I will not write smut under the age of consent.)   
> This chapter turned out much longer than expected and really only touched on the more important parts of this year lol.  
> I also played around with writing about characters who aren't Tweek or Craig. Enjoy!

            The summer had ended too quickly, between Tweek working every Sunday and Craig spending as many weekends as he could with his best friend, time seemed to slip away from them. Now they were getting ready for school once again, this time for their sophomore year. They’d spent the night together, Tweek’s parents were out of town for some kind of coffee convention, if there were such a thing. It seemed like bullshit to Craig, but he’d been happy to have him over.

            “Ngh, are we gonna be late? Shit I-I should have showered last night!” Tweek’s voice was raised in panic, but Craig just shrugged his shoulders at his friend.

            “Nah, we’ll be early.” He glanced at the boy walking next to him. He noticed slight stubble had begun to grow on the blonde’s face, but it was barely visible due to his light hair. His cheeks had also slimmed down to match the rest of his body, making Craig hyper-aware of his high cheekbones. He was definitely a handsome guy. And he hoped he’d be Craig’s and his alone.

            “Tweek! Craig!!” As they approached the gates, they heard their friends calling for them. They picked up their relaxed pace to rush over to them. Craig’s eyes narrowed as he spotted Kenny and Butters with their normal group.

            “Hey Token, Clyde! W-what’s up?” Tweek seemed unfazed by the two who were standing suspiciously close to one another.

            “Not much. How was your summer?” Clyde was the first to speak up, as always since the kid couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut.

            “It was okay. W-weird to be actually working for my parents now.” Tweek had unofficially been a ‘taste-tester’ for his parents’ coffee shop since he was a kid, but Craig made him demand to stop until he was older. Once he found out that Mr. and Mrs. Tweak were feeding his best friend meth-laced coffee, he put his foot down.

            “Yeah, you and Kenny are the only ones who have jobs now!” Clyde was all too happy to bring Kenny into the conversation. He shrugged in his orange parka and put his arm around Butters. _Wait. What?_

“Are you fucking Butters, McCormick!?” Craig couldn’t help himself. Tweek jumped as his best friend raised his voice in surprise and looked up at him.

            “C-Craig! That’s not something you just ask someone!” he scolded.

            “Nah, Tweek it’s okay. No, we aren’t screwing. We’re dating.” He was so matter of fact about it that Craig was left speechless. Kenny had always been known to be promiscuous, and a pervert. He didn’t expect him to use a term so mild like ‘dating’ when it came to his escapades. Meanwhile, Butters was left red faced and glaring softly at Craig. The curly haired ball of joy could never be intimidating, and he knew it.

            “S-sorry man…I was just shocked is all. Didn’t think you’d settle down.” Craig sucked at apologies.

            “Don’t worry about it, buddy! I-I know it’s not what you expected.” Butters was more than happy to accept his shitty apology, however. Tweek was very quiet at his side and he glanced down at his friend. He had a look of frustration as he stared at his fidgeting hands. Craig knew better than to ask him in public, so he’d have to wait until they were alone to find out what was wrong.

            “What have you been up to, Craig?” Token decided to change the subject abruptly after an awkward silence had passed.

            “Not much, playing video games and then football practice.” He responded, fighting the urge to hold Tweek’s hand as Kenny did so effortlessly with Butters.

            “So, you weren’t benched for good?” Clyde seemed actually invested in his friend’s hobbies. Craig just snorted and rolled his eyes.

            “Dude, I didn’t break anything. My shoulder was fine after a week, I just had to wear the stupid sling.” Which he didn’t most of the time, but that was beside the point.

            “Well, at least the season was almost over so you could enjoy playing before you got hurt.” Token smiled at his friend. When they heard the first bell ring, they rushed into the school, barely making it to homeroom. Tweek and Craig always shared homeroom, as their names fell close in the alphabet. Jimmy also shared it with the two, and always made it a point to try and sit with them.

            Today, however, it was just the two of them. Jimmy was in the front flirting and cracking jokes with some girls and Craig always sat in the back. He turned in his chair to look at his friend.

            “What’s wrong? You’re fidgeting more than usual.” Tweek looked up at him, wide eyed, before averting his gaze.

            “N-nothing. I always f-fidget.” Craig made the blonde look at him by tilting his chin towards him.

            “You’re a terrible liar. Please?” He usually demanded to get what he wanted, but he could never bring himself to do so with Tweek.

            “I-I…I’m jealous of Kenny and Butters, okay?” Craig’s eyes widened in surprise and he dropped the quivering chin from his fingers.

            “ _Why?_ ” Tweek’s face went red and he took several deep breaths before responding. Craig fought his own impatience to give the nervous boy some time.

            “They’re so…comfortable. T-They aren’t afraid what people, ya know, think! A-and I wish I-I could be like that…” The words he left unspoken sent butterflies flying in Craig’s stomach. He knew what he meant by that, but he wanted Tweek to say it.

            “You mean, with me.” It wasn’t a question, and it left the trembling boy beside him even more flushed.

            “Y-yeah, Craig. I-I’m tired of pretending but I-I’m…scared. I’m always scared!” He kept his voice low, but Craig could hear the hysteria rising in his voice. He gently unclenched Tweek’s hand from his thigh and laced their fingers together. He started to protest, trembling like mad.

            “Shh. Don’t make a big deal, they’re under the table. No one can see. Just breathe for me, Tweekers.” He sighed and waited for the boy to calm himself. “I don’t like hiding either, but I won’t force you to move too fast or anything. I want to wait until you’re ready.” He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He didn’t like opening up, but something about the shaky boy beside him made him feel like a revolving door-never fully closed off.

            “Y-you mean that, Craig?” Tweek’s big, green eyes met Craig’s and he nodded, smiling small before letting go of his hand. He wasn’t shaking badly anymore, and the teacher was walking in.

                                                ----------------------------------------

            “Bebe’s throwing a party and we’re invited!” Clyde bounced in his seat at lunch like the biggest nerd.

            “Don’t look too excited or she’ll figure out that you want in her pants.” Kenny snickered. Clyde flushed bright pink and puffed up like a threatened cat.

            “Fuck off, Kenny!” The rest of the boys at the table laughed, aside from Craig, who couldn’t help but notice how Tweek’s freckles painted his nose, and how when he laughed little dimples stood out in his cheeks, the left seemed to be bigger than the right.

            “Craig! Craig!” Clyde’s voice brought him out of his trance.

            “What the fuck do you want?” His voice was cold, but his lips held a hint of a smile.

            “Where’d you go, man? You just let McCormick fucking wreck me!” Kenny just snorted and coughed under his breath.

            “That’s what she said.” The rest of the table once again laughed at Clyde’s expense, even Craig let out a chuckle, but he couldn’t get his mind off of the fluttery laughter next to him.

            Craig and Tweek walked to their next class together, this year most of their classes were shared, not saying much but completely comfortable with the silence between them.

            “H-hey,” Tweek started as he looked up to the taller boy. “Will you…t-take me to Bebe’s party?” He hated sounding needy, but he really wanted to go, and he really needed Craig there. The dark-haired boy was his rock, he kept Tweek grounded when his mind started racing and his body shook.

            “Yeah, I wasn’t gonna go anyway unless you wanted to.” Tweek flushed at that and punched him softly in the arm.

            “Y-you have more friends than me, ya know!” Craig chuckled softly.

            “I know, but they’re all idiots when they drink.” He wasn’t wrong, but it still made Tweek feel guilty.

            “I-I don’t…want you a-abandoning your friends i-if we…” Craig knew where he was going with that and nodded.

            “I won’t. They’re _your_ friends too.” Tweek couldn’t argue that, but something was still itching him. He looked around the emptying hallway before pulling Craig into the bathroom. P.C Principal had made sure the elementary, junior, and high schools all had unisex bathrooms. No one used them, and they were all single stall.

            Craig was shocked to say the least when the smaller boy practically forced him into the restroom and locked the door.

            “Tweek? What’s up?” He was more than concerned, bordering on panicked, when he didn’t get an answer immediately. They stayed in silence, this time heavy with a tension that neither of them understood.

            “I-I…Gah, I-I’m sorry I just,,,,I-I wanted to t-talk…” Craig willed him to continue with his eyes, and unknown to the taller boy, Tweek couldn’t resist those blue eyes staring into his soul.

            “I-I really…want to be your b-boyfriend…I-I can’t stand h-hiding…” Craig sighed.

            “But you aren’t ready, Tweekers, you just told me this morning.” His reasoning was sound.

            “I-I meant…” Tweek couldn’t find the words, and instead pulled the taller boy down by his hat. He pressed his lips against his hard, wanting to get the message across without words. His face was hot, he knew he must look like a tomato at this point, but when Craig snapped out of his surprise and kissed him back, he could care less anymore.

            Craig was the first to break the kiss off when Tweek gently licked his bottom lip. He’d always been the one to initiate things like that, leaving the blonde a shaky mess muttering about it being too much pressure. Now, the blonde was a flushed, panting mess. His eyes still closed as Craig took in the sight. He forced himself away, but he still held the smaller boy’s waist in his hands.

            “Tweek…is this about kissing in public?” Tweek nodded in embarrassment.

            “I-I’m afraid w-we won’t have time for each other i-if we stay in the closet…” Craig pressed his finger to the blonde’s shaking lips and hushed him.

            “I’ll make time for you, Tweek. Always.” Craig’s heart throbbed at the big eyes staring up at him.

            “P-promise?”

            “Promise.”

                                                ------------------------------------------

            Tweek didn’t ask about being public again after that, and Craig was okay with it. He wanted to wrap himself around his best friend all the time, but he understood the hesitation. His parents had accepted them, but they were never overly affectionate when they were pretending.

            Now it wasn’t pretend.

            Craig imagined it: holding hands in public, their sweet, chaste kisses shared at proms and after football games. His thoughts brought a flush to his face, making him shake his head and continue getting ready for the party. Tweek had seemed excited enough for it, and Craig couldn’t turn down free drinks. Knowing Kenny, there’d be weed too.

            “Craig! Tweek’s at the door!” He could hear his sister from downstairs. He huffed and gave up on his hair, throwing his hat on.

            “Coming!” He shouted as he threw his blue jacket on.

            “Hurry the fuck up!” He growled at Tricia under his breath and grabbed his phone to send a quick snapchat of his middle finger to her.

            “Go to hell, Craig!” He snorted as he heard her response from the top of the stairs. He bounded down two at a time to flip her off in person. This was how it worked in his family, cursing wasn’t forbidden like most families, it was celebrated. As well as middle fingers. Their parents taught them how to give a good bird from a very young age.

            “H-hey, Craig. Ready to go?” Tweek was sitting on the arm of the couch, his hair a mess and his messy button down covered with a sweater.

            “Yeah. Tricia, tell mom and dad I’m staying at Tweek’s tonight, will ya?” She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

            “Tell mom and dad you’re fucking your boyfriend tonight, gotcha!” Tweek turned red at her response and he turned to him to calm his rising hysteria.

            “Not cool! Fuck off twerp! We’re not fucking!” He grabbed the trembling boy by the collar and pulled him out their front door, slamming it in his little sister’s face.

            The walk to Bebe’s house was filled with Tweek’s nervous chatter. It was obvious he hated parties, but he loved Bebe and their friends. He also enjoyed being away from home, as he was by himself a lot due to his parents running their shop. Since school had started, his Sunday shifts had become shorter to prevent his grades from dropping.

            “I-I joined the high school choir this year instead of t-theater. I-I had fun, but it was too much pressure!” Craig smiled halfway.

            “I told ya so. But you did amazing last year.” Tweek’s smile beamed at his compliment.

            “T-the seniors w-were pissed I got the part.”

            “Fuck ‘em. You rocked it.” He sighed as he remembered his performance, and the first of many kisses.

            “S-so how’s football going?” Tweek didn’t like to keep the conversation directed on him for too long. Especially when there were compliments involved.

            “It’s alright. I got a lot of shit after getting hurt, but the kid from North Park who crushed me apologized. He felt bad ‘cuz he was heavier than me and he was getting shit about it too.” He laughed, remembering when he ran into the kid at one of their scrimmages.

            “T-that was s-scary.” Tweek’s voice had turned slightly cold, maybe even sad.

            “It wasn’t anything serious, Tweekers.” He tried to comfort him by patting his back gently. The chilled autumn air stung Craig’s nose, but the blonde was always like a furnace. It must be the amount of caffeine constantly running through his system. Tweek had still been wearing short sleeves, even when it had started sprinkling snow earlier in the week.

            “Y-yeah but…I-I’ve never seen you in that much pain…” Craig didn’t even remember having his arm reset, but Tweek did. Apparently, the entire emergency room heard his screams. He had a high pain tolerance, getting into many fights and never backing down until the other party either ran away or was beaten to a pulp. He’d even broken his nose and barely flinched. He didn’t know how his arm had been so different pain wise, but it must have been bad.

            “It’s okay, dude. I’ll try not to get hurt again, okay?” Tweek seemed content with his answer, and soon they arrived to Bebe’s house. She’d lit up the front porch with string lights, having them strung on their gutter and bushes out front. They could hear the music from outside. They let themselves in, seeing most of their class hanging out or dancing with red and pink cups.

            “Tweek! You made it! Hey, Craig!” Bebe’s cheeks were already pink, she must have had a few drinks already. She hugged Tweek and pointed to the kitchen.

            “There’s drinks in there~! We have beers, shots, and I’ve mixed some drinks! Help yourself! O-oh, there’s pizza too!” The pair made their way to the kitchen and Craig grabbed a beer.

            “You want anything, Tweek?” He glanced back at the blonde, who was already looking nervous.

            “N-no…Thanks…” He forced a small smile and watched as Bebe gathered a bunch of partygoers to play spin the bottle.

            “Tweek! Craig! C’mon and play!” Clyde waved at them from the circle. Craig looked at his best friend, trying to gauge his mood.

            “You wanna play?” Tweek bit his lip, thinking about it.

            “Y-yeah, sure.” They sat beside each other in the circle, Clyde next to Craig and Bebe next to Tweek.

            “Okayy! We’re playing truth or dare! I-if you don’t do the dare or tell the truth, you gotta take a drink!” Bebe sat an empty bottle in the center of their circle, and held a full bottle of cheap vodka in her lap. Craig took in the circle around him, spotting Wendy, Kyle, Cartman, and Stan. Cartman’s voice was already annoying him, as was Stan’s drunken singing.

            Bebe spun the bottle first, giggling with delight when it landed on Clyde.

            “Dare.” He said with a shit eating grin before she could even ask him.

            “I dare you to point at the person you like!” He flushed darkly and pointed over to her, earning _ooohs_ and giggles from the rest of the group. Bebe winked and mouthed ‘call me’ to him before handing him the bottle. He was over the moon and spun it a little hard. This time, it landed on Kyle, who’d managed to be squished between Cartman and Stan.

            “Truth or dare?” Craig could Kyle was wasted already; his face was red, and he had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

            “D-dare.” He hiccupped. Yep. He’s drunk.

            “I dare you to kiss either Cartman or Stan!” Both of the boys beside him glared at Clyde, Stan’s face flushing and Cartman snorting.

            “Ew, dude! I-I’m not gay!” Of course, Cartman would try to fight a dare that wasn’t even his. Kyle’s smile became mischievous before he kissed Cartman hard. The bigger boy sputtered and pushed him away, pretending to spit and wipe his mouth.

            “Gross dude!” Tweek glanced over at Wendy, who wasn’t laughing like the rest of the group. She had her arms crossed and when Kyle drunkenly kissed Stan too, stating that he wasn’t a pussy, she got up and walked away abruptly. Stan watched her leave and bolted upright, stumbling on his way to chase her.

            “C’mon, Wen! It was just a dare!” Bebe called for her, but didn’t get up.

            “Let’s keep going guys.” Kyle spun the bottle around and Craig cringed when it landed on Tweek. He bit his lip when the blonde’s hands started to shake while he contemplated weather he would say truth or dare.

            “T-truth!” _Good job, Tweek. Play it safe._

            “Are you and Craig together?” _Oh god. Any question but that._

“W-what!? O-oh god um…!!” Tweek was shaking so hard Craig could hear his teeth chattering. He shot a glare to Kyle before looking at Tweek. He tried to tell him with his eyes that it was okay. Tweek’s wide eyes stared at Craig for a moment before he stood up abruptly.

            “Gah! It’s too much pressure!!” He shrieked before running upstairs. Craig snarled at Kyle, standing up to follow him.

            “Dude, why’d you ask him something like that!?” Kyle just smirked.

            “So, it’s true then?”

            “I-I never said that! You all know how he is!”

            “Why’d he get upset if it wasn’t true?” Craig growled and flipped him off.

            “Fuck off, Broflovski!” He rushed upstairs to calm Tweek down. He searched all of the empty rooms for him before he found him in Bebe’s bedroom. He was curled up on her bed, gripping his hair tightly. Craig could see some pulled strands in his hands.

            “Hey…” Craig sat next to him, gently prying his hands away from his head.

            “S-sorry Craig…I-I didn’t know w-what to say…” Craig just shook his head and kissed his cheek gently, blushing furiously at the smallest action.

            “Shut up. What do you want to do?” He’d be totally fine with telling them to fuck off and leave his boyfriend alone, but it wasn’t only his decision. It was Tweek’s as well.

            “I-I…I want t-those dicks know t-that you’re mine…”  Craig blushed deeply and pulled the smaller boy close to his chest. He kissed him softly, hoping to soothe him. Tweek pulled him closer, as he’d done in the bathroom earlier that week and traced his tongue on Craig’s bottom lip. The dark-haired boy blushed deeply and groaned softly, giving Tweek enough room to explore his mouth.

            Craig lowered him onto the bed and hovered over top of him, biting his lip. Tweek yelped softly and held him even closer. They both could feel what felt like fireworks in their stomachs, and Craig loved the taste of coffee on his friend’s lips.

            When they broke apart, they were both flushed and panting, their eyes half lidded.

            “W-we should go back downstairs…” Craig tried to be reasonable enough for the both of them, but the way Tweek’s eyes bore into his made that difficult.

            “I-I have an idea…trust me?” Craig could only nod, taken aback by his newfound confidence. Tweek pulled him downstairs by his hand and found the others. Bebe seemed concerned, but she was in Clyde’s lap being touched and kissed by the eager boy. Cartman was sitting far enough away from Kyle now, and both Wendy and Stan were nowhere in sight.

            “You okay, Tweek?” Bebe took her attention away from Clyde for a moment before Tweek rose his voice to shout. _What the fuck?_

            “HEY EVERYONE, I’M TWEEK AND I’M GAY AS SHIT FOR THIS FUCKER RIGHT HERE!” He pointed at Craig and he blushed deeply.

            “D-dude.” He smirked before taking his hand and also shouting. “I’M CRAIG AND I’M ALSO GAY AS FUCK FOR THIS LITTLE SHIT!”

            “Dude, shut the fuck up we all knew you were like, really gay.” Clyde was laughing so hard he could barely get it out. Bebe had jumped from Clyde’s lap, giving Tweek a giant squeeze hug before glaring at Craig.

            “If you hurt my best friend, you’re as good as dead.” Craig didn’t know what to say, he could only laugh. He’d tell everyone later that they had a couple drinks when it came out.

            He couldn’t help but notice Cartman’s sneer from across the room.

            “Oh, god, fucking fag squad.” Craig’s eyes could have been daggers when he looked directly at him.

            “What the fuck did you just say, fatass?” Kyle was already scolding him and trying to shut his friend up, but it was too late.

            “I called you and your twerp boyfriend fags, Craig.” He laughed at them, even as Craig inched closer to him. “Man, I knew the spaz was gay but now football star Craig too? Y’all are just a couple of fairies.” Craig knew better, he knew Cartman only said shit like this when he was drunk, but he couldn’t help himself now. He was itching to punch the smug shithead in the nose.

            “So, who’s the bitch? It’s probably definitely air-head. It’d be too much pressure for him to fuck anyone.” That was it. The last straw was Cartman’s mockery of Tweek’s anxious nature.

            Craig lunged forward, tackling Cartman. He punched the bigger boy over and over, in the nose, across the face, anywhere he could reach. His fury only got him so far, however. Cartman was much bigger than him and when he was thrown off, he hit the coffee table hard. He felt the pain, but it was in the back of his mind at this point. All he wanted was to wipe that smug grin off of the pain in the ass.

            He was getting ready to get up when Cartman lunged at him, fists flying. Craig was ready to block them, but a mess of blonde hair stepped in between them.

            “Tweek!” Craig heard the blow hit Tweek’s jaw. He caught his boyfriend before he could fall to the ground and the room fell silent. Kyle was still trying to pull Cartman back and away from the fight, but he’d stopped as soon as Craig’s eyes landed on him.

            “You. Hit. Tweek.” Cartman started backing away, his hands up in surrender.

            “D-dude it was an a-accident…I-I didn’t mean to hit him. T-truce?”

            “You punched my boyfriend…” Craig was shaking, his vision red with fury. Tweek wasn’t knocked out, but he was too disoriented to try and calm him. He tried to grip tighter to Craig’s jacket, but he didn’t seem to notice through his anger.

            “C-Craig, I-I’m okay…!” He tried to call out to him, but his voice was too quiet.

            Craig grabbed the empty bottle next to him from their innocent game and smashed it over Cartman’s head.

                                                -----------------------------------

            “Ow, that stings.” His voice was emotionless as he stared at the bruise already forming on his boyfriend’s pale cheek.

            “S-shut up, t-that means it’s working.” Tweek had managed to keep him grounded enough after he’d hit Eric over the head with a bottle, successfully knocking him out, but he hated to see his friend like this. It was almost as if he had no empathy, no remorse, and that scared him. He knew it was his coping mechanism in public, as he’d seen him cry after all of his guinea pigs died, but it was still terrifying.

            “T-talk to me…I-I don’t like it when you’re this quiet.” He dabbed the scrapes on his knuckles with the alcohol once more before he bandaged them up. He looked like he’d shoved his knuckles in a wood chipper.

            “I don’t know what to say. I just got…so pissed when he hurt you.” Tweek nodded, assessing the damage done to his face. Craig’s nose had stopped bleeding, but he looked like he came straight from a horror movie with the amount of blood that had dripped down his face and onto his shirt. Thankfully, it didn’t seem broken.

            “I-I know…I stepped in b-because I-I don’t like fighting a-and you didn’t even notice your nose was bleeding!” Craig shook his head as the blonde continued to clean up his face. He’d have bruises for sure, but he’d take a thousand blows to keep Tweek from ever being hurt again.

            “I know…I’m sorry…” He didn’t bother explaining himself, knowing it was pointless to try and lie to him. That kid could see right through him.

            After his injuries were bandaged up and Craig had kissed the forming bruise on Tweek’s cheek, they went back downstairs to clear the air with Cartman. Craig didn’t want to, he was still extremely pissed, but Tweek insisted. When they rounded the corner, most of the guests were either passed out or gone, and Kyle was cleaning Cartman’s injuries as he held an icepack on his head.

            “Hey.” Craig announced their presence and Kyle only looked up briefly before continuing. Damn did he sober up quickly.

            “Here to gloat, Tucker?” Cartman’s voice was faint as he was facing away from them.

            “No. Here to apologize. You were being a prick, but I went too far and I’m sorry.” Kyle stopped what he was doing to stare at the two in shock. He never expected Craig to be the big man and apologize first.

            “Y-yeah, it hurts like a bitch. But I guess I was kinda being an asshole, so we’re even.” Craig nodded and looked at Tweek, noticing now how tired his friend looked. They said bye to everyone who was left, and they started walking over to Tweek’s house.

            “You okay, Tweekers?” Craig asked as they reached his door.

            “Y-yeah. Stay with me tonight? I-I don’t think I can sleep after all that.” Craig nodded, sneaking into the Tweak’s house while holding his best friend’s hand.

            His boyfriend’s hand.

                                    ------------------------------------------------

  ** _Me: Wendy! Please talk to me!_**

**_Me: Wendy, what did I do wrong??_ **

**_Me: It was just a stupid party game_ **

**_Me: I’m sorry._ **

**_Me: I love you_ **

            Stan huffed out a sigh as he looked at his phone again. Nothing. Wendy hadn’t responded to any of his texts. He couldn’t stand this silence, Wendy was always the kind of girlfriend to be there with him at all times, but now since the party she’s avoided him at all costs. She’s been sitting with Bebe and her friends at lunch for the past week now, and all he could do was stare longingly at her table.

            “Stan, just stop looking over there.” Kyle tried to pry his friend out of his slump, but nothing was working.

            “Look, man, I can go apologize to her if you want. It was my fault anyway.” Stan shook his head and looked at him.

            “No, she wouldn’t be avoiding _me_ if she blamed _you_.” He reassured his best friend as always. She must be angry because he didn’t pull away. He didn’t expect his best friend to kiss him, even on a dare, nor did he expect Kyle’s tongue down his throat, but he still didn’t pull away. He wasn’t even drunk. _What’s wrong with me?_

            “Well, I think you should either grow a pair and talk to her or just forget about her. Seriously, Stan, this is getting pathetic.” Cartman meant well, but the way he said it made Stan want to rip his face off.

            “You know what’s pathetic? Your stupid face, fatass!” he snapped back at his friend, who pretended to be wounded by his words.

            “Fuck this shit, I’m going home.” Stan threw his trash away and left the cafeteria, knowing the back door was always unlocked. What he didn’t expect was seeing Craig across the field, sitting on the bleachers. _What the hell. Doesn’t hurt to ask._

Stan crossed the field and once Craig noticed him he pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

            “You look like you need one.” Stan obliged, taking one and borrowing his lighter.

            “Thanks. Hey, man, I need some advice…” Craig snorted and looked over at him.

            “From _me?_ Why don’t you ask Kyle, him being your best friend and all?” Stan sighed, blowing out a puff of smoke. Usually he’d be freaking out about smoking on school grounds, but Craig’s don’t-give-a-fuck attitude must be rubbing off on him.

            “Well…and you can’t tell anyone this because I’ll actually kill you, it’s kinda about him…” Craig nodded and waved for him to continue. “How did you know you liked Tweek?”

            “When he was all I could think about,” Craig’s answer was quick and simple, but it made a lot of sense to Stan. He’d been feeling the same way about the wrong person.

            “I’m breaking up with Wendy…She’s already pissed and I’m tired of leading her on.” With that, Stan walked away, but not before shooting a thanks to Craig, who just smirked and flipped him off. Now how to tell Wendy.

                                                ---------------------------------------

            “I know.”

            “ _What?_ You _know?”_

            “Stan, I knew at the party. We’ve been drifting apart for years now, but I still support whatever decision you make. We’re still friends.” Her smile warmed Stan’s heart, just admitting to her that he had feelings for someone else had made him a nervous wreck.

            “Thank you, Wendy…But I want you to know that I never stopped finding you attractive.” She smiled at that and hugged her now ex-boyfriend. It felt nice, comforting. She’d grown tired of pretending to be all lovey dovey with him as well.

            “Thanks, Stan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! So I had fun writing this! Craig is going to have some weakness showing really soon, I promise! I know myself as well as others don't like a totally flawless character and in the next chapter specifically we'll see him struggle hehe


	3. Junior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is the chapter where the 'major character injury', 'implied suicide', and 'implied self harm' comes into play. Also where the dirty dirty smut happens muahaha. It's pretty long, but this is really the chapter I was the most excited for! Enjoy!

            Things became much easier after they announced their relationship. Craig spent the summer with Tweek, except for the weekends when he was working at his parents’ coffee shop. They decided to come out to their parents together, which turned out much easier than expected. Apparently, they were unaware the whole time the relationship was fake, and they just believed that the boys had a childhood crush that became a teenage relationship. Sometimes they wondered if the adults in this town were completely clueless. Craig even pierced his ears and they didn’t notice for weeks.

            “D-dude, they’re totally infected!” Tweek was fussing over Craig the night before their junior year began, dabbing alcohol on his ears. Craig just sat in Tweek’s bathroom, letting him clean his ears. He’d refused to take his plugs out, though, afraid his ears would close up.

            “They better not be. I paid good money for them.” It was probably a stupid idea to stretch them to a sixteen immediately, but Craig didn’t want to wait for them to heal before stretching them. Tweek only whimpered, making the dark-haired boy to look in the mirror.

            “Tweek, they’re barely even red.” He sighed in exasperation. He was beginning to worry himself, until he saw that his ears looked fine.

            “S-sorry! I-I don’t know what they’re supposed to look like!” Craig took his hands, plucking the alcohol soaked rag from his shaking fingers before kissing his head.

            “I know. I appreciate it.” He’d learned that it was never okay to tell Tweek that he was overreacting, especially when his anxiety was in high gear. Instead, he started telling him that he appreciated his concerns, which helped Tweek more than he’d ever know.

            “Your hair is getting long…” The smaller blonde tugged on a strand that had peeked out of Craig’s beanie. He smiled at him, wondering how he deserved this beautiful human. Tweek had hit a growth spurt over the summer, only three inches shorter than Craig now. His face was still slightly round, but if one looked close they could see his defined cheekbones. His eyes were big and bright, a sea of green and gold that Craig could stare at for hours, the dark circles faded a bit more in his pale skin than when they were kids. Craig also loved to stroke the light freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose.

            He was still small, however, slimmer than most probably due to the amount of caffeine he consumes. That was the one feature that Craig could keep from their childhood.

            “So’s yours.” His smile turned mischievous before he gently brushed all of the blonde locks into one hand. “You’d look super cute in a ponytail.” Tweek flushed and stuttered, pushing his laughing boyfriend away. Craig loved to embarrass him.

            “D-dick!” Craig followed him into his room, still laughing.

            “They say you are what you eat.” The taller boy immediately regretted what he said, as Tweek sputtered and spun around to look at him.

            “W-we’ve never even…! Gah! You’re awful!” Craig was almost worried that his boyfriend was actually angry with him, that was until he heard his stifled laughter.

            “You know I’m hilarious.” Craig stated as he plopped down on the bed, taking off his hat and shaking his shaggy hair out. They started the tradition of staying at one another’s house before the first day of school the year before, knowing that Tweek struggles with adapting to a normal sleep schedule after the summer ends.

            Tweek found his eyes on Craig’s tanned skin, unable to look away. He was wearing a sleeveless black T-shirt that showed off his toned muscles. He wasn’t bulky by any means, but his muscles were nice and defined. Tweek found himself wishing that he wasn’t wearing his worn sweatpants, but he shook off those thoughts to look at his face.

            His eyes were always the most stunning shade of blue, the shade that Tweek could easily get lost in. He’d lost all of the childlike roundness in his face, making it known that his cheekbones sit high. He was handsome by every definition known to man, and Tweek wondered how he’d gotten so lucky.

            “So…” Craig broke their silence as Tweek was changing into his sleep clothes. He was always warm, so he usually wore just a pair of shorts. “We’ve never had sex.”

            Tweek was stunned by Craig’s words. He’s used to Craig’s blunt nature, but this was something he didn’t expect.

            “U-um, we haven’t…?” He ended his statement as a question, confused.

            “Are you okay with that?” Craig’s eyes bore into Tweek as he struggled to answer.

            “W-well…I-I don’t mind w-waiting…I-it’s a lot of p-pressure and we both have to be in the…u-um…mood” His words were slow and concise, each syllable carefully thought out, so he wouldn’t say the wrong thing. Craig just reached over to hold his hand, his own face starting to flush.

            “I-I feel the same…I was just worried you weren’t satisfied…” He hated sharing his feelings, to him they always sounded stupid, but he could tell Tweek anything.

            “Craig…” Tweek made his boyfriend look up from his lap to meet his eyes. “I love you.”

            “W-what…?”

            “I-I love you! I-idiot!” Tweek’s hands were shaking now. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit. Why did I say that I’m so stupid he’s gonna hate me and leave me and-_

“I love you too, Tweekers.” A wave of relief washed over him. Craig loved him. The dark-haired boy pulled the smaller boy closer to him, wrapping him in the tightest hug he could manage without crushing him. Tweek loved him, he really loved him.

            The next morning the boys were surprisingly early for school. Craig had football practice earlier that morning and Tweek had insisted on coming, even though he looked half dead until his coffee kicked in. Now they sat together on the bleachers, killing time and using the chilly air to snuggle up to one another. It was like weights had been lifted off of them both, now that they’d admitted their feelings for each other.

            “I love you.” Craig murmured into Tweek’s hair. He couldn’t get over how his heart skipped a beat every time he said those words to the person next to him.

            “I love you too. A-are you gonna be this sappy in front of the guys?” The taller boy laughed.

            “No way, I’d never hear the end of it. But if you want me too…”

            “H-hell no! K-Kenny gives me shit as it is!” They both laughed at that. Kenny was much tamer now that he’d started dating Butters, but he still found anything he could use as ammunition to annoy the hell out of his friends. Lately he’s been making fun of Tweek for not driving, it was never mean spirited, but it still got on his nerves. Tweek didn’t trust himself behind the wheel of a vehicle, and neither did Craig for that matter. He didn’t mind driving his beat-up truck around everywhere for him, he actually enjoyed their quiet car rides together. Tweek always looked beautiful staring out the window in wonder.

            “Tweek! Craig!” the boys jumped apart at Token’s voice from behind the bleachers. They’d been facing the field away from the school, watching the breeze blow the trees, so they hadn’t noticed the school becoming crowded with students.

            “There you two are! We’ve been texting you!” Craig glanced at his phone, which had been silenced during practice and saw it was fifteen minutes before class starts.

            “Coming!” Craig grabbed Tweek by the hand and rushed over to their friend. Token sighed in exasperation at the pair.

            “Good thing I found you or you’d be late.” Always the responsible one…

            “T-thanks, man.” They rushed inside the school building to meet the rest of their group.

After the fight last year, Cartman and Craig were finally able to tolerate each other again so there was no longer any tension between the two groups of friends. Stan had gone to Craig for advice on what to do about his relationship, quickly becoming closer as Craig finally got Stan to ask Kyle out. They’ve been dating since summer began, and they were even more lovey-dovey than Tweek and Craig. Wendy had been extremely courteous about the situation, knowing Stan long enough to understand him more than he did himself. She apparently knew early on that he was bisexual.

The boys met up with Kenny, Butters, Clyde, and Jimmy. The boys had all hit growth spurts over the summer, save for Craig who’d hit his fairly early. Kenny had shot up like a weed, growing almost as tall as Craig who now stood at six-one, but he was very lanky unlike Craig who’d worked on toning his muscles for football. He’d decided to cut his hair short after years of growing it, selling it for some cash to buy his sister a homecoming dress for her first homecoming. Butters was still a little pudgy, but he’d grown into his ‘baby fat’ as he used to call it, and he’d grown to be five-eight, short like his mother. His hair remained long on the top, but he’d shaved the underside like Craig had suggested, making him look much more mature.

Token looked pretty much the same, but he’d also bulked up as part of the wrestling team. He was the tallest of the group, standing at six-three. He always kept his hair short and well groomed, preparing for the day he becomes a district attorney. Craig knew he was definitely smart enough, and he’d love nothing more for his friend to become an esteemed member of New York City’s judicial system as he’d always dreamed. Jimmy was always changing his styles to match trends, now wearing his hair long and often putting it in a god-awful man bun. He’d now graduated to a clear retainer, which he was extremely proud of. He liked to give Butters shit about being an inch taller, his common joke being ‘that’s not the only inch I’ve got on you’.

Clyde was…well, Clyde. He’d changed very little from when they were kids, except for getting taller and thinning out. His hair was still a mop on his head, and he still wore whatever he pleased. He had gotten his ear pierced with Craig over the summer, and immediately thought he was hot shit. He played with Craig on the football team now, so even though Craig still wanted to punch him most of the time, they were pretty close.

“H-hey guys!” Everyone seemed taken aback at Tweek’s chipperness this early in the morning. Craig just smiled, happy that the caffeine was working its way through his system.

“So, Token finally found you. Are we fucking on school grounds now?” Kenny laughed at his own stupid joke and Craig just flipped him off.

“Why are you so obsessed with them fucking, Kenny?” Craig wasn’t sure if he wanted to thank Clyde for finally asking the question, or punch him.

“It’s obvious they haven’t yet, which makes it funnier to fuck with them!”

“Dude, fuck all the way off.” Was all Craig had to say about it. The warning bell rang, and all the boys rushed to their homerooms.

\----------------------------------------------

            “I fucking hate school assemblies.” Craig groaned as he sat in the gym, surrounded by other juniors as well as the seniors. As was tradition, they all gathered to talk about prom. Juniors were usually excited, while most seniors preferred their homecoming dance rather than go to prom again. Craig couldn’t care either way, but the thought of seeing his boyfriend dressed up for the dance didn’t seem too bad. They hadn’t attended any of their homecomings, mostly because they didn’t want to explain not having dates, and it would have sucked to not be able to dance with each other since they’d been in the closet.

            “Settle down now, m’kay. We’re here to talk about prom. Wendy?” As student body vice president, she was one of the people in charge of putting prom together. She’d been so prepared, the student body president let her take the lead altogether.

            “I’m really excited to share this year’s prom theme. We worked very hard on coming up with the perfect theme this year! We wanted it to be spectacular, so the student council voted on a carnival theme!” The juniors cheered, and even some of the seniors seemed interested. “Another exciting announcement it prom king and queen, PC Principal had a wonderful idea to make voting completely gender neutral, so this year we could possibly have two prom kings or prom queens!” Kenny nudged Craig and chortled.

            “I know a couple of queens perfect for that!” Craig rolled his eyes.

            “You’re no king yourself.” They laughed softly and continued to crack gay jokes at one another, even having Tweek and Butters join in.

The assembly ended, but the boys all waited for the crowd to clear. Tweek played with Craig’s hair, thinking about prom. He wanted to go, but he was afraid that his boyfriend wouldn’t be as keen on the idea. He could hear his response now, ‘this is like, super gay Tweek.’.

“You okay, Tweek?” Craig’s voice snapped Tweek out of his imagination. He forced a smile before answering.

“Y-yeah, man.” The dark-haired boy looked back at him, his face concerned.

“Are you sure, babe?” The boys both flushed at the pet name. They’d never really used pet names for each other, but it seemed to just slip from Craig’s lips.

“Gayyy!” Kenny called from his seat next to Butters. Craig flipped him off before turning his attention back to Tweek.

“You know you can tell me anything…”

“I-I know…” Craig could tell Tweek wasn’t going to talk about it anymore, so he just kissed his boyfriend’s cheek gently.

“Whenever you need to talk, I’m here.” The blonde smiled small.

“Thanks Craig…”

                                                -------------------------

“What!?” Bebe looked at Tweek in disbelief.

“Shh!! Gah, it’s so embarrassing!” He hid his face in his hands. How stupid could he be?

“No, it’s not, Tweek. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to go to prom with your boyfriend! I just can’t believe he hasn’t asked you already!” Prom was fast approaching, only a month away now.

“M-maybe he doesn’t want to go…”

“Or he’s waiting for you to make the first move.” Tweek just shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Craig always makes the first move…”

“That’s a lie. You said, ‘I love you’ first.” Tweek couldn’t argue, Bebe was right. He’d been brave enough to tell Craig how he felt, and he was elated to find out that his best friend felt the same. He used to worry that they’d fall apart, but they’ve only grown closer.

“But…ugh! I don’t even know where to begin on how to ask him!” Bebe sighed softly, rubbing her friend’s arm. He was hopeless.

“Tweek, just calm down and take it one step at a time. You still have a month.” Tweek just nodded, staring off and trying to think of all the ways he’s seen guys ask their dates out to prom. There’s scavenger hunt method, the pizza method, the teddy bear…

“Tweek! Hey, dude, Craig’s hurt come outside!” Kenny’s voice wrecked his train of thought. He felt his heart in his throat, _Craig’s hurt. He’s hurt. Oh my god he’s hurt. What the hell happened!?_

He jumped up from his seat and ran after Kenny. All he could think about was Craig. Hoping he was okay, wondering what happened, wanting to find him as soon as possible. They burst out of the back doors, rushing to the football field where Craig’s practice had been after school. Tweek stopped dead in his tracks, trying to understand the scene in front of him. The music is what he registered first. It was playing over the loud speakers.

_I wanna know what love is…_

Craig was standing in the middle of the field, not hurt and blushing madly. His teammates stood in two lines on either side of him, making a tunnel of football players.

_I want you to show me…_

The each held a single flower, all roses. As Tweek approached his boyfriend, they handed the roses to him, all either smiling or holding back laughter.

_I want to feel what love is…_

He ended up with twenty-four roses in his arms when he stopped in front of the dark-haired boy. Craig smiled, and Clyde took the roses from Tweek, so he could take his hands.

_I want you to show me…_

Craig pulled out a final rose, this one white instead of red, and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“C-Craig, what the hell!?” that was all he could manage, his cheeks were red and there were tears in his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry I waited so long…but, Tweekers, will you go to prom with me?” Tweek’s tears spilled over and he hugged Craig tightly.

“Y-yes! You idiot! Gah I’ve been s-so worried you didn’t wanna go!” the taller boy held him tighter and chuckled in his ear. The team applauded for them as Tweek kissed his boyfriend deeply.

“D-dude, that was really gay,” Craig just laughed at Tweek, nodding and shrugging his shoulders.

                                    -------------------------------------

“Just one more picture, sweetie!” Craig rolled his eyes, feeling stupid all done up like this. He couldn’t wait to get out of this house, so he could pick up his boyfriend.

“God, mom, just hurry up please!” His mom flipped him off, earning the same response from her son. That picture is getting hung up on the wall for sure.

“Okay, okay! I’m done! Do you have the corsage??” Craig nodded, showing her the plastic box that held a blue floral arrangement. His suit was black with a sapphire vest and tie. He knew Tweek was wearing green, but he wanted his corsage to match Craig’s suit. He checked his hair one more time in the mirror, making sure it was neatly slicked back. As soon as he was happy with the way he looked, he hugged his mother before hopping into his truck.

 

“M-mom!” Tweek whined as his mother worried over his appearance. She’d already taken hundreds of pictures, and Tweek couldn’t wait for his date to get here. She combed his hair back one more time, trying to tame it and huffed in frustration.

“You should cut your hair, sweetheart…” Tweek shook his head, grabbing his headband to at least get his hair out of his eyes.

“I like it long…”

“You mean Craig likes it long.” His mother giggled, earning a deep blush from the blonde.

“Mom!” She laughed, taking a few pictures of him with a blush on his face. He jumped at the knock on the door, straightening his jacket before rushing over to get it. When he opened the door, he was relieved to see Craig.

“Hey babe.” Craig walked in the house, greeting Mr. and Mrs. Tweak. They snapped more pictures of Craig pinning the corsage to his lapel. They hurried out the door to pick up Bebe and Clyde.

As Craig drove, he couldn’t help but glance at his boyfriend, taking in how great he looks in his suit. His vest and tie are the perfect shade of green, it matches his eyes.

“You look amazing, Tweek.” He reached to hold his hand.

“T-thanks, man…S-so do you…” He smiled over at the dark-haired boy as he laced their fingers together.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

                                    ---------------------------------

            Prom was being held in the community center, which is much better than the original plan of having it in their shitty gym. A big banner above the door read: ‘Welcome to the Circus’ and Craig rolled his eyes.

“This’ll be a circus alright.” Bebe giggled as Clyde helped her out of the truck.

            “We have to get in that photo booth!” She drug him to the photo booth, leaving Tweek and Craig alone. The boys held each other’s hands tightly as they walked into the community center. It was breathtaking. there were balloons everywhere, the smell of popcorn wafted through the air. The tables and chairs were covered in red and white fabric, and there were booths set up on either side of the dance floor with food and games. The music was the same old popular music that Clyde loved, but Craig hated. He wasn’t worried about it, however. All that mattered was the glowing boy at his side.

            “What do you want to do first?” Tweek smiled up at him.

            “L-let’s play some games!”

            Craig couldn’t believe all the work that went into this. Wendy must have worked her ass off with fundraising, as the games had small prizes to win and they were free to play. Craig won all the little stuffed animals that his boyfriend could hold. He loved every minute of it, Tweek’s smile was intoxicating. The music slowly faded out and Wendy’s voice came over the speakers.

            “I hope everyone’s having a great time!” The boys put their things on their table, where Butters and Kenny were taking a break from being all over each other. “Now, I have the announcement everyone’s been waiting for! This year’s prom court!” The crowd around them cheered, and Tweek looked up at Craig.

            “I wonder who they’ll be…”

            “Probably a couple of assholes.” Tweek laughed up at his boyfriend and nuzzled his head into the taller boy’s shoulder.

            “So, this year’s nominees were so close in vote we didn’t think it fair to pick just two! So, this year, we have four members of our prom court! We’ll start with the runner ups.” A drumroll sounded, and everyone got quiet. “Prom prince and princess are Clyde Donovan and Bebe Stevens!” Everyone cheered as they hurried to the middle of the dance floor. Bebe was ugly crying and Clyde just held her close.

            “I thought they’d be king and queen…” Tweek nodded at Craig’s words. Kenny just laughed at the two and winked at Tweek. He cocked his head to the side, but as soon as he was going to ask, Wendy started speaking again.

            “Alright! Our first-place couple, please give a big round of applause for our prom kings, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak!” The cheers erupted again and Tweek looked up with wide eyes. Craig pulled them gently to the dance floor, still processing what was happening. They put crowns on the two boys, as well as a smaller crown for Clyde and a Tiara for Bebe. They started the music for the prom court’s first dance.

            “C-Craig…I-I can’t believe this…” Craig took his boyfriend’s hand in his own and held his waist, pulling them close. Tweek’s free hand rested on his partner’s shoulder.

            “Me neither…” They swayed slowly, getting closer as they moved. Craig touched his forehead to Tweek’s, closing his eyes in contentment.

            “I love you…” Tweek chuckled.

            “I-I love you, Craig…” They swayed like that for the rest of the song, holding each other tightly. They even danced to songs that weren’t appropriate for slow dancing, but they didn’t care. As long as they were holding each other, they were happy.

            After they finished dancing, their friends found them to congratulate them. Craig was feeling drained, all the excitement from before gone. Tweek could feel the change in the atmosphere and rubbed his arm gently.

            “Are you ready to leave?” Everyone was getting rowdy, someone had dumped vodka in the punch while the chaperones weren’t paying attention. Their friends were drunk, and Craig was tired of it.

            “Yeah…if you want to that is.” Tweek smiled reassuringly.

            “Let’s go. You can just stay at my house.” Craig nodded, and they said goodbye to their friends before getting into Craig’s truck. The drive home was quiet, they’d thrown their crowns in the backseat. Clyde and Bebe weren’t ready to go home, so they made arrangements to ride with Token and Nichole.

            “I had a great time, Craig.”

            “Me too, Tweekers.” Craig smiled at him. He stopped at a stop sign and kissed his boyfriend gently on the cheek. When the way was clear, they turned to head to Tweek’s house. Headlights were bright in Craig’s rearview, and he grumbled at how bright they were. They stopped at a stoplight and they were suddenly jolted forward as the vehicle behind them slammed into their bumper. Craig called out to Tweek, blinded by headlights through his window. Before he could react, everything went dark.

                                                ------------------------------------

            Craig was in and out, images around him all blurred. His head throbbed, ripping a groan from his sore lungs. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep.

            “Craig, honey? Can you hear me?” He blinked at the bright lights above him, hissing at their brightness.

            “M-mom…?” his voice was hoarse, it hurt to talk. He felt warm hands clasp around his and finally his eyes focused on his mother.

            “Hey, baby…I’m here…” She stroked his face and he leaned into her warmth.

            “W-what happened…?” His mom was silent for a long minute. He was afraid that his voice wasn’t audible until she cleared her throat.

            “Sweetie…You were stopped at a light, someone hit you from behind and pushed you into the intersection. You were hit by someone speeding, they hit black ice and couldn’t stop…” Craig nodded, trying to remember it all through the haze.

            “W-where’s Tweek…?” His mother was silent again, he looked at her face, his heart immediately seizing at the look on her face. Her skin was ashen, she looked like she could be sick any moment. Craig sat up, ignoring the throb in his skull.

            “Mom??” She still wouldn’t answer, and Craig wouldn’t wait for her. He’d find Tweek with or without her. He stood up just in time for a nurse to come in.

            “Mr. Tucker, you can’t be out of bed.” Craig huffed and looked at her.

            “Where’s Tweek!?” The nurse sighed, still trying to coax him back into bed.

            “WHERE IS HE!?” The yelling hurt his head, but he needed to know what the hell is going on.

            “You can’t see him right now, Mr. Tucker. Mr. Tweak is in the ICU being treated for his injuries.” Craig’s vision went blurry, feeling hot tears in his eyes.

            “H-how is he…?” His voice broke.

            “It’s…touch and go…It’s up to him now…” Craig felt like his heart had left his body, leaving a huge ragged whole in it’s place. He felt numb, tears freely falling down his cheeks. _Touch and go means he may die…’It’s up to him’ means they’ve done everything and it isn’t working…_

            He let the nurse help him back in the bed, and didn’t argue when the painkillers took him under again.

            Craig had a few broken ribs from the airbag and severe head trauma, leaving him in the hospital for a while. His friends came to see him, but he could see the worry in their eyes. They knew Tweek was dying.

            “How’re holding up, dude?” Kenny was the one who’s come to see him every day. He knew that Craig wasn’t okay. He knew Craig wasn’t all there in the head.

            “Fine.” That was his answer for everything. Tweek was still in the ICU. From what he’s heard, he’s on life support. _He’s not breathing on his own…_

            “He’ll pull through…Tweek’s tough, dude.” Craig just shrugged, writing in his notebook. He’d decided early on that he wouldn’t live if Tweek died. If Tweek died, he’d find a way to die too. He was writing the pros and cons of each method he thought of. _Hanging, bleeding out, pills, jumping…_

He wanted to avoid his parents or sister finding him, so that narrowed the list down. He’d need to get creative.

            “Craig! Dude, snap out of it!” Kenny jerked the notebook away from his friend. Craig struggled to get it back, but Kenny was already reading it and his face was turning pale.

            “D-dude…” Craig snatched it back.

            “Fuck off.”

            “I-it’s not worth it…take it from somebody who’s died before, it’s not worth it.” Craig shrugged again, his eyes vacant.

            “I-I’m not staying around without Tweek…” Kenny slapped him across the face.

            “Stop that shit, dude! Is that what Tweek would want if he died!?”

            “It doesn’t matter! He’d be dead, and I’d be stuck in this hell alone!” Kenny tried everything to get to Craig, but his mind was made up. Now all that was left was to wait.

                                    ---------------------------------------------

            _Tweek! Tweek!_

            “Craig….?” The voice was the only thing cutting through the darkness. Tweek had given up on trying to find a way out, but now he could hear Craig as clear as day. He stood shakily, trying to find Craig.

            _Tweek!_

He was full on running now. Craig sounded like he was in so much pain. He was crying out for him. He blinked, then suddenly found himself in the hospital lobby. He rushed to the counter.

            “I-I need to see Craig!” The woman at the counter didn’t respond. He repeated himself, but to no avail. He huffed in frustration, trying to get the attention of anyone who would listen. Everyone seemed to stare right through him, his voice didn’t reach anybody.

            _Tweek!_

            His head snapped up at the sound of Craig’s voice. He rushed to the sound as fast as he could, blowing by nurses and doctors. What he saw in Craig’s room, made his heart shatter into a million pieces. Craig was laying in his bed, alone. It was dark, and he was curled in a ball, tears streaming down his face.

            “Tweek…Tweek…” Tweek sat next to him, throat tightening at the broken sound of his voice. He pushed his hair out of his face, and he seemed to relax slightly. Tweek kissed his cheek, sniffling.

            “I-I’m here…”

            “P-please don’t leave me…”

            “I won’t…ever…”

            Tweek fell asleep there, when he woke up he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his throat, like he was choking but he could breathe. He coughed, hoping someone would take this thing out. He fell asleep again, but by the time he woke up again the strange feeling in his throat was gone. Now, his head felt like it was splitting open and his chest was sore.

            “Hey, baby…” His mother’s hands stroked his forehead and held his hand. He looked over at her, questions in his eyes.

            “You died, sweetie. More than once. You were in a bad car accident; your lung was punctured, and you had some bad head injuries.”

            “Craig…?” His mom smiled.

            “He’s okay, honey. It was your side that was hit. He’s been wanting to see you…” Tweek whimpered.

            “H-he needs me…” his mom nodded.

            “I’ll go get him…” The room was eerily quiet when she walked out. How long had it been? Was Craig really okay? What happened after his dream?           

            “Tweek!” Craig ran into the room at full speed. He collapsed to his knees next to the bed and he buried his face into Tweek’s lap. He broke down into sobs, his body shaking. Tweek tried to calm him, rubbing his back and talking softly to him. He saw that his boyfriend was pale, his eyes had deep, dark circles under them, and his stubble had grown considerably.

            “H-how long has it been…?” Craig looked up at him, frightening Tweek with how empty and dead they seemed.

            “A-a month…you’ve been in a coma for a-a month, Tweekers.” Craig’s usually strong, cocky voice was broken. It sounded hollow and it made Tweek sick to his stomach.

            “S-shh…I-I’m here…” Tweek held Craig close, letting him cry into his shoulder.

            “I-I love you…s-so much, Tweek.” The blonde hushed him, gently rubbing his back.

            “I love you too…”

                                                            --------------------------------

            Tweek’s recovery wasn’t an easy one, but he pulled through beautifully. Craig helped him through it, slowly becoming himself again. The emptiness in his eyes vanishing, his voice returning to normal. Mr. and Mrs. Tweak were happy when Craig offered to stay at their house to keep an eye on Tweek, since they had a business to run. Mr. and Mrs. Tucker didn’t object, seeing what the absence from Tweek did to his mental health.

            Craig was nervous, now he’d have to explain the bandages on his arms.

Tweek was much better, and really didn’t need Craig to watch him, but he wanted him there with him. He was as healthy as before, if not even better.

“Craig…are you sure you’re okay…?” Tweek asked for the third time as they held each other close, watching a movie.

“Yeah.”  Tweek sighed softly, gently stroking his cheek.

“I’m okay…really…” Craig looked down at him, kissing him gently. Tweek deepened the kiss, pulling his boyfriend on top of him. The dark-haired boy was careful, trying not to put too much of his weight on the smaller boy. Craig grazed Tweek’s lip with his tongue, earning a moan from his boyfriend. He tangled their tongues together, pulling the blonde even closer to him. Craig nestled his body between Tweek’s legs, holding himself up with his hands on each side of his boyfriend’s head. They broke the kiss, panting for air and gazing into each other’s crazed eyes.

“T-Tweek…?”

“Hm…?”

“I-I’m hard…” Tweek laughed at him and nodded.

“M-me too.” They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, deciding what to do.

“I-I want you, Tweek…are you okay…?” Tweek nodded, pulling Craig into another deep kiss. The taller boy ground his hips gently into Tweek’s, earning delicate moans from him. He unbuttoned his sleep shirt, trailing his fingers against the pale skin. He softly flicked his nipple. Tweek’s hips immediately shot up in surprise. Craig moaned, moving from Tweek’s lips to his neck. He was panting and squirming as Craig kissed his neck, biting softly and sucking dark marks into the skin. His hand trailed down to the blonde hair at his waistband, looking into green eyes.

“I-is this okay…?” Tweek nodded, breathing out a needy yes as Craig’s fingers slipped under his boxers. Craig wrapped his hand around Tweek’s hot erection, stroking it softly. Tweek moaned into his boyfriend’s chest, hips bucking into his hand. Craig pumped the smaller boy slowly, making Tweek fall apart at the seams. When he began to see stars and his legs trembled, he pushed Craig away.

“I-I want you…F-fuck me…” Craig blushed at his boyfriend’s words and looked into his bedside table. With Tweek’s help, he found some lube and condoms. He pulled his shirt off, as well as both of their pants, before pouring some of the lube on his fingers, warming it up before gently stroking his boyfriend’s entrance. Tweek squirmed and whimpered, but he was patient with Craig as he slowly pushed a finger inside. He pushed it in and out, watching Tweek’s face for any signs of discomfort. Soon, he was moaning and shaking as Craig pushed two fingers against his sensitive spot.

When Craig felt that Tweek was prepared enough, he rolled on the condom and coated his cock with the lubricant, kissing his boyfriend deeply as he rubbed his tip against him. Craig’s eyes rolled back as he pushed into Tweek, feeling his heat tight around his cock almost made him cum right then. He waited for a few moments, panting softly and kissing the smaller boy gently.

“C-Craig...~” Tweek sighed, looking up at his beloved.

“R-ready?” Craig waited for the blonde to nod before he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into him. Tweek cried out in pleasure, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend. As the dark-haired boy picked up the pace, Tweek met every thrust with his hips, moaning loudly and biting into Craig’s dark shoulder. Craig moaned loudly, angling himself to hit Tweek’s spot just right.

“T-There!!” Tweek cried out, tears in his eyes. He was seeing stars with every thrust, warmth coiling in his abdomen.

“I-I’m gonna…~!” Craig’s voice was rough, turning Tweek on even more. Tweek nodded, grinding his hips against Craig. Craig moaned, kissing him deeply. Tweek stroked his hard cock between their stomachs, crying out as he came all over their chests. Craig followed soon after, hips stuttering to a stop after he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed on top of his boyfriend, panting heavily.

They lay there, holding one another close for a while. Craig got up shakily, taking his condom off and tying it before he threw it away. He grabbed a towel on the way to clean them both up. Tweek seemed to be falling asleep already, his eyes half lidded. As Craig lifted the blankets to get back in bed, Tweek grabbed his arm. His eyes were open now, staring at Craig’s wrists.

“W-what happened…?” Craig avoided his eyes as he laid down beside him.

“Shh…it’s okay now, Tweekers.” He held him close and rubbed his back.

“W-will you tell me later…?” Craig smiled at that and nodded.

“Y-yeah…I’m just not ready yet…” Tweek kissed his cheek before burying his face into his boyfriend’s chest.

“O-okay…I-I understand, take your time…”

“Thanks babe…I love you.”

“I love you too…forever…”

They fell asleep together, both having no intention of ever letting the other go. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love hurting the ones I love! Haha but I made up for it with smut, right?


	4. Senior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Finally the last chapter! If you want an epilogue, I will try to get one done now that the holiday season is over. Now, I will let you know that part of this chapter is very heavy. When it flashbacks to last year, it talks about Craig's suicidal idealization and self harm, so read with caution. None of it is explicitly described or anything, but it is heavily implied.

Tweek and Craig lay in bed together, basking in their afterglow as senior year loomed over them. They’d been hard to part over the summer, after Tweek went back to work Craig had met him every single day he worked for lunch and walked him to and from. He hadn’t driven since the accident, mostly because his truck was totaled, but also because he was afraid. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but the thought of driving made him actually want to vomit.

            _The accident._

No one talked about it, it was a taboo subject among their friend group. When they came back to school, they were welcomed with smiles and hugs. They’d received flowers and get well cards during their stays, and Wendy had even raised money to help them pay off their medical bills. After some time had passed, everyone seemed to move on from it. Tweek didn’t even ask what happened while he was in a coma, mainly because he was afraid to see the dead look return in Craig’s eyes.

            Craig never shared what had happened to his arms then, and even now he keeps them covered. Even when they make love, they either do it in the dark or Craig keeps a shirt on. His boyfriend’s evasiveness on the subject worried him, but he didn’t push it. He was just happy to be able to lay together, to feel each other’s heartbeats, to feel breath tickle their skin.

            “We gotta get up soon, babe.” Craig’s voice broke their happy silence. They’d woken up, immediately all over each other. Tweek looked at the clock, groaning as he saw it was six-thirty in the morning. They had to leave within an hour to be able to walk to school.

            “I-I know.” He continued to lay on his boyfriend’s chest, calmed by the drum of his heartbeat. His anxiety had only gotten worse since the accident, but he knew what could help. Craig was the best medicine for him, his calm demeanor always seemed to rub off on him, but he had other things as well. He had a journal now, something he kept hidden and secret from even Craig that he could write his stressors in until they no longer seemed to bother him.

            Craig chuckled softly, sitting them both up. He pulled Tweek into his lap to pull him close. He held the smaller blonde there for a long time, inhaling his scent. It was something he’d thought he’d lost forever. Tweek ran his hand through his dark hair, now cut short underneath. He claimed it got in the way of his football helmet and made him too sweaty. He’d kept the top long, knowing how Tweek liked it.

            Craig seemed to almost purr in contentment, leaning into Tweek’s shoulder.

            “Fuck…I’d let you do that all day…” Tweek giggled, pushing him away gently so he could stand. He tossed Craig’s spare clothes at him, turning the light on.

            “Yeah, b-but we have to get going.” Craig groaned playfully before getting up and dressing himself. Tweek was quiet as he thought about last year. How close they’d become, and how Craig had stuck around more often than before. He enjoyed his boyfriend’s company, but it was almost as if the dark-haired boy _couldn’t_ be away from him, and that dependence scared Tweek. It was something wrong, something that wasn’t Craig. He wished he could understand what was going through Craig’s head, but he was more closed off than ever about his feelings.

            “Tweekers?” Tweek was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his back. He turned so he could bury his face in the taller boy’s chest, hiding any emotion that remain on his face. He just wanted _his_ Craig back.

            “You okay?” Tweek nodded into his chest, smiling a little.

            “I-I love you.” Craig smiled down at the blonde, petting his head.

            “I love you too.”

                                                ------------------------------------

            They met up with their usual group of friends, as always, but this year someone joined them who neither Tweek nor Craig had expected. Stan seemed uncomfortable around their group, constantly shooting glances over at Cartman and Kyle. He was definitely on edge, but Tweek and Craig seemed to know not to pry. It was Kenny who offered up an explanation for the pair.

            “He and Kyle are taking a ‘break’.” He whispered to them as they joined the group. Tweek looked at him with wide eyes.

            “W-what? _Really??_ ” Kenny nodded, shaking his head a little.

            “Yeah. Apparently, it was going too fast for Kyle, so he asked for some time.” Craig cursed under his breath.

            “That’s fucking cold, man. Stan left his girlfriend of, like, forever to be with him.”

            “Yeah, man I know. I told him they’re too old to act like they are, and they should either talk it out, or get over it. But no one listens to me.” Tweek whimpered over at Stan sympathetically. He didn’t know what he’d do if Craig did something like that to him. He’d probably think the worst of it.

            “But I gotta tell you the worst part.” He stopped the two boys and pulled them close, so no one could overhear. “Stan thinks Kyle cheated on him with fatass.”

            “That homophobic piece of shit!? No way!” Kenny hushed Craig before they could be heard.

            “Shut up! It’s just a rumor, but it’s killing Stan right now. So just be there for him, will ya?” Craig and Tweek both nodded, hoping the situation wouldn’t get too messy. Tweek went up to Stan when he realized the other boy was crying. He looked over at Kyle and saw him and Cartman messing with each other as always. He understood immediately why such a simple interaction would upset him, especially if the rumors turn out to be true. He took his friend somewhere private to comfort him, shooting Craig an apologetic glance. Craig just half smiled and waved him off, leaving him alone with Kenny and the others.

            “Have you talked to him yet?” Kenny turned to Craig. He looked away from the blonde, shrugging.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied, making the other boy’s eyes narrow.

            “So that’s a no. Dude, he’s gonna find out sooner or later and he’ll absolutely freak out if it isn’t from you.” Craig didn’t want to admit it, but Kenny was right. Talking about the accident had become a taboo in their group. No one wanted to put Tweek under any stress, but they didn’t know about what Craig went through. Kenny was the only one who knew, but he wanted Tweek to know as well.

            “He won’t be able to handle it.” All Craig wanted was to protect his boyfriend. He’d never let him get hurt ever again.

            “He’s stronger than that. You know it, I know it.” Craig just tried to shrug him off. He was done talking about this.

            “If you don’t talk to him, I will. That’s a promise, Craig. You’re my friend and I respect your privacy, but Tweek is my friend too.” His tone turned serious, something almost unheard of for him. Craig could only stare at him, wide eyed, as he walked away.

                                                --------------------------------

            Tweek knew something was up. Craig was acting strange after he’d calmed Stan down on the first day of school. At first, he’d welcomed his boyfriend’s odd behavior as ever since the accident he’d been overly protective of him. He’d never leave his side unless he had to, always staying as long as he could get away with at his house. Tweek enjoyed every minute he spent with him, it wasn’t his company that had bothered him.

            It was his demeanor.

            He’d changed since last year. It was almost as if he wasn’t himself sometimes. His deep blue eyes seemed to glaze over as he stared off, a ghost of the dead eyes that haunted Tweek when he’d woken up in the hospital. Tweek worried that maybe he’d had brain damage at first, but Mrs. Tucker had assured him that Craig was healthy as could be.

            So, what changed?

            He was determined to find out, but Craig seemed to be avoiding him. For the first time in months he’d leave to go home after they kissed goodbye on the Tweaks’ doorstep. He still walked with him to and from school, held his hand between classes, but when it came time to go home for the day Craig had become distant. He’d never tell Tweek what was wrong, even though he’d mention it subtlety in conversation. He even full out asked him what his problem was, but he didn’t get a straight answer.

            _“Just worried about college I guess.”_

_“I have a brutal test on Friday.”_

_“I’m just tired.”_

They were just excuses, and Tweek knew it. His heart felt like it was going to explode, it was too much. He couldn’t handle it if Craig was going to leave him. That must be it. He wasn’t good enough anymore, Craig didn’t love him. That’s why _his_ Craig was gone, maybe he’s someone else’s Craig now.

            Tweek couldn’t bear the stress anymore. He found himself in the bathroom during his study period, his eyes welling with tears and his hands shaking. There was a thought in the back of his mind that he hoped he wouldn’t get caught crying, but the rest of him didn’t care. He let the tears flow freely, sinking to the floor with his knees pulled to his chest. His chest heaved with silent sobs, his heart felt like it was in pieces. _He doesn’t love me. He doesn’t love me. He doesn’t love me._

He was too lost in his own self-pity that he didn’t notice someone sit down beside him until he felt a gentle hand on his back. He looked up, startled out of his thoughts to see Stan. Stan had been doing better over the last few weeks, he was finally on speaking terms with his estranged boyfriend. Tweek could tell he was still hurting, though.

            Now, he kept his face soft and gentle, trying to soothe the trembling blonde.

            “Hey, you didn’t come back. What’s wrong?” His words were simple, but they brought another sob to his throat.

            “I-I’m…a-afraid…” Stan waited patiently for him to continue. Once Tweek could catch his breath, he started to speak again. “C-Craig doesn’t…l-love me…”

            “Why do you think that?” Tweek shook his head, trying to explain his feelings coherently.

            “H-he’s…he’s not…m-my Craig…H-he’s different…” Stan nodded, trying to understand before he spoke again. Tweek appreciated his patience, not everyone could handle him in a state like this.

            “Have you asked him about it?”        

“H-he says it’s nothing…”

            “But you know it’s not nothing.” Tweek only nodded, his eyes focused on the tile floor.

            “Tweek, I know it probably doesn’t look like it to you right now, but Craig fucking loves you. Dude, he cares about you more than anything in the world. I’m pretty sure if you decided to run off and live in a hippie van for the rest of your life he’d follow you. Remember, he almost lost you last year. You almost died, and just imagine if you were in his shoes.” Tweek flinched at the memory of waking up. The look in his eyes, the dark circles, the way he trembled and cried. That was only the second time he’d ever seen Craig cry.

            “Just give him time to figure out what’s going on in his head. Your boyfriend _is_ kind of a nutcase.” Tweek chuckled at that, bringing a small smile to Stan’s lips. He stayed with him until class ended, escorting him back to get his things before Craig showed up at the door to walk him home. Tweek tried to hide the fact that he was crying, knowing that Craig would blame the first person he saw with him. After all Stan’s done for him, he wouldn’t let him get hurt.

            “T-thanks, Stan…”

            “No problem, dude. You’re there for me when I need it and I’ll do the same for you.” Tweek watched Stan go, no longer dreading the walk home with Craig. He knew Craig loved him. It was a feeling deep in his bones that he couldn’t shake. He wouldn’t let anything make him feel like that again, he needed to be strong, so Craig wouldn’t always have to carry the weight.

            “Ready to head home, Tweekers?” Craig’s monotonous voice came from the classroom door. All the students had peeled out well before Stan brought him back to class, and the teacher didn’t even ask for an explanation for their prolonged absence, he just wanted to go home too. The adults in this town…

            “Y-yeah.” Tweek slung his bag over his shoulder, rushing over to meet his boyfriend. Craig looked him up and down, his brows knitting together. Tweek bit his lip as concern flooded his features. He’d tried to cover up the fact he’d been crying, but it must have failed.

            “What happened!?” Craig was trying to keep calm, but his voice gave his worry away.

            “N-nothing. Just overthinking again…” Craig pulled the smaller boy closer, hugging him tightly.

            “You can talk to me…” Tweek gritted his teeth, irritated at the statement. _He_ could talk to Craig, but Craig wouldn’t talk to _him._ It wasn’t fair.

            “Let’s just go.” He pulled away abruptly, walking out of the room. Craig followed, slightly startled.

            “Babe…” Tweek was heading to his house. Somewhere they could talk alone. The last thing he needed was to argue in front of anyone still lingering around the school. Craig stayed one step behind his boyfriend, trying to figure out what he did to upset him. He was drawing blanks. They approached the Tweak house and Craig stopped at the doorstep to say goodbye. Tweek threw the door open and jerked him inside by his shirt.

            “B-babe! What the hell!?” Tweek slammed the door, grateful that his parents weren’t home. He paced around the living room, tearing at his hair as he tried to come up with the words to say.

            “T-talk!? Y-you want me to talk to y-you!? W-why won’t you talk to _me_!?” Tweek tried to keep his voice level, but his throat tightened as the anger brought tears to his eyes. He hated being angry at Craig, anyone else and he’d scream at them until his face turned red, but not Craig. Yelling at his boyfriend hurt, but he needed to get through his thick skull somehow.

            “W-whoa, calm down, Tweekers.” Craig tried to stop him from pacing, but Tweek just swatted his hand away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            “I-I’m talking about you, Craig! T-the way you’ve been a-acting! S-something’s wrong a-and you keep lying to me about it!” Tweek couldn’t help the hot, bitter tears that blurred his vision. The next time he spoke, he felt his voice breaking.

            “I-it feels like y-you don’t trust me! I-it fucking h-hurts, man! I-I thought you loved me!” He didn’t mean for it to sound like that, like he was using Craig’s feelings against him. He froze in his tracks and spun around to face his boyfriend.

            “T-that didn’t…” Craig was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Shit. “S-shit, Craig I-I didn’t mean it l-like that…”

            “Y-you’re right…” His voice was quiet, if Tweek had still been pacing he may not have heard it.

            “W-what?” Oh god, he was right. Craig doesn’t love him anymore.

            “You’re right…I was lying about what’s been bugging me…” Craig took a deep breath, steadying himself. “I was afraid of hurting you…I didn’t want you to worry about me, but it looks like you did anyway. I’m sorry.” Craig was never wrong, Tweek had gotten used to his cocky attitude, so this was huge of him to say. He knelt in front of the dark-haired boy, prying his hands from his face and holding them tightly. He almost flinched at the dead man’s expression on his beloved’s face.

            “C-Craig…please j-just…talk to me…” He looked into the deep blue eyes in front of him. Craig seemed to think hard about what to say, but the look on Tweek’s face must have convinced him to tell the truth completely uncensored.

            “It was after the accident…”

                                                            _Last Year_

Craig had been given a clean bill of health and was discharged from the hospital, although it wasn’t advised he go to school yet. Both of his parents worked, leaving him alone most of the time. The doctors hadn’t given him much for the pain, but it was bearable. What wasn’t bearable was not being able to see Tweek. He was now admitted to the coma ward around the same time Craig was released. He was no longer in the ICU, which seemed to be a good sign, but he still wasn’t responding normally.

            From what Kenny had found out, from his multiple hospital connections, he’d suffered a major head injury, along with multiple broken ribs and a punctured lung. They suspected internal bleeding from the airbags being deployed, but it wasn’t certain. All the doctors could do was keep him comfortable and monitor his vitals, he was on life support with a feeding tube. They didn’t know yet if he’d ever wake up.

            All Craig could do was sit around the house and wait. Wait for his boyfriend to wake up, or wait for him to die. It was not knowing that truly hurt. He didn’t know if he was in pain, he didn’t know if he had any brain activity, he didn’t know if he would live. If he didn’t pull through, Craig wouldn’t live too long without him.

            He’d made his decision, he would not continue life without his best friend, his lover, his most cherished person. Without Tweek’s light, his life was dull and grey. Tweek brought the sunshine with his smile, the stars in his eyes. He didn’t realize until now how much he truly loved this boy he’d grown up with, how much their lives intertwined. If one of their lives were severed, the other would be lost.

            Craig watched out the window as the sun rose and fell, not eating or sleeping much at all. Everything seemed like too much of a chore, his heart ached when anything reminded him of Tweek. Craig’s parents tried everything to pull him out of his spiral, but nothing worked. They seemed to have given up, both too tired to help their hurting son who didn’t want to be helped.

            Kenny was the one to tell him that Tweek could have visitors. They took the bus together, Craig being in no shape still to walk all that way and Kenny not having a car. The ride was silent, neither one speaking. Kenny didn’t know what to say after what he’d found Craig focusing his attention towards. It worried him that his friend was acting like killing himself was no big deal. They pulled up to the hospital and Craig felt an emotion he’d almost forgotten. Nervousness.

            What would Tweek look like? Would he be able to see the extent of his injuries? The injuries that Craig blamed himself for.

            They came to a stop at Tweek’s room, both too scared to knock on the door. It was almost as if she knew they were outside, as Mrs. Tweak opened the door for them.

            “Come in, boys. Don’t be scared.” She tried to be chipper, but her voice was hollow, and her eyes were red from either lack of sleep or crying. They slowly walked in the room, careful not to make too much sound. It was almost funny how afraid they’d been to wake him. Tweek wasn’t waking up.

            Craig felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he stare at his best friend. This wasn’t Tweek, it couldn’t be. He looked almost like he could be a wax figure of the boy, similar yet not completely there. His skin was paler than usual, almost translucent. His eyes were closed, sunken in and bruised.

            However, the worst part was seeing the tubes. There were so many IV tubes in his arms that Craig knew he would have freaked out if he’d been awake, Tweek never liked needles. The tube in his mouth was equally horrifying, as the mask surrounding it covered most of his face. This wasn’t Tweek, not anymore.

            Craig sat next to him, gripping his hand gently in both of his own. He let himself break down, something he hadn’t done as he enjoyed the numbness that had taken over. Now the pain hit him like a freight train, all at once and hard. He felt the empty, stinging pain in his chest where his heart once was. It couldn’t be there anymore, as it felt like a huge hole had been sucker punched through him.

Now he was determined to stay by the boy’s side. He’d wait. For as long as Tweek’s heart kept beating, he’d wait.

 

It happened suddenly, and while Craig was forced to go home to rest. Kenny called him, hysterical. Tweek’s heart had stopped that morning, it wasn’t beating on its own. Craig felt like the world around him was spinning, Tweek was dying. This is it, he’s dying. As Craig fell completely silent on the phone, Kenny tried to reassure him that he was just fine now on the machines, but Craig couldn’t hear past the roaring in his ears. He’d hung up on his friend, rushing to the bathroom to splash his face with cold water.

He was dreaming, this was a nightmare, it had to be. But it wasn’t. This was real, Tweek was more machine than he was himself now. He was dying.

Something reflected the light in Craig’s vison, causing him to zero in on it. A razor sat on the bathroom sink.

 

He’d been found, whisked back to the hospital. This time, he was an ‘at risk’ patient. He wasn’t allowed alone most of the time, he was often sedated, and he wasn’t allowed to see Tweek. He’d picked at his wounds, causing them to bleed once more, just so he could be sedated again. Craig liked the deep, dreamless, dark sleep they caused. He enjoyed losing most of his days, as long as that meant he didn’t have to face reality.

He didn’t let anyone visit him, nor did anyone know about what happened. His parents told their co-workers and school officials that he’d somehow managed to fall while he was home recovering. The only person who knew outside of family was Kenny. He’d been the one who walked in to find him. He’d saved Craig’s life.

“Craig…” Kenny tried to get his friend to talk. He’d accept a ‘fuck off, Kenny’ if it meant he’d say something, anything. But instead, he stared out the window with blank eyes.

“Tweek’s doing better, he’s responding to pain again and they found brain activity.” This was good news, hell great news compared to no news, but Craig didn’t seem to care. Maybe a small part of him did, but he seemed so empty.

That night, he wasn’t able to sleep. Craig tossed and turned, wishing the nurses would see he wasn’t sleeping and give him something to knock him out. He curled in a ball, letting tears stream down his face, his voice trembling with broken sobs.

“T-Tweek…” His eyes closed, he was so tired he could almost feel his best friend there with him. He’d brush his hair away from his eyes, hold him close as he cried.

“P-please don’t leave me…”

 

                                                -----------------------

Tweek didn’t realize how hard he’d been crying until Craig used the back of his hand to wipe his tears. He was unconscious for the whole month, he’d never thought about the fact that Craig was awake. How hard it was on him.

How Craig wanted to die because of him.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…I-I didn’t want you to blame yourself…”

“Y-you hurt yourself because of me…” Tweek’s voice was small, and quiet. Craig held him close, nodding into his shoulder.

“Not because of _you._ Because I was _losing_ you.”

“D-don’t do that…N-no matter what happens, l-live your best life in m-my honor if you have to…” He pulled away from the dark-haired boy, looking into his eyes once more. His spirit seemed lifted after talking about what happened while he was asleep. “I-I can’t imagine a-a world without you in it…”

“Neither can I…you are my world, Tweekers…”

“Promise me…” Tweek was determined now, Craig could see it in his eyes.

“Promise you what?”

“T-that when I die old and gray, you go out and do all the shit I-I couldn’t do. Make my death…m-mean something.” Craig nodded, knowing that it would give him something to hold on to, something to distract him from his grief.

“I love you.” Tweek kissed him gently, hugging him tightly to his chest after.

“I-I love you too, Craig.”

 

                                                -----------------------

            Stan was glad to see Tweek and Craig acting normal when they came back to school the next morning, they were holding hands and smiling, looking hopelessly in love with each other again. Stan was happy for them, but it only reminded him that his lover was off somewhere without him.

            Kyle hadn’t spoken to him since they decided to take a ‘break’. It was killing him, the loneliness made his chest feel heavy and his throat tight. He looked away from them, trying to keep the redhead off his mind. He decided to wander away during lunch, sitting on the same bleachers where he realized his feelings for Kyle. Craig had been the one who helped him, giving him the advice that brought such joy and happiness to his life.

            “Stan…” He thought he was hearing things, who could be out here while everyone else was enjoying lunch?

            “Stan?” He wasn’t hearing things. He looked up to see a familiar face in a green hat. He looked away, afraid that if he looked too long he’d end up falling all over again.

            “What do you want?” The other boy sat next to him, silent for a long moment.

            “I wanted to talk…”

            “About what?” There was nothing to talk about, they were on a break. It was either over or they were still together.

            “About us, Stan! Look, I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. I just…” A heavy sigh, another long pause. Stan couldn’t handle much more of this.

            “I-I wanted to make sure I…I really felt the way I do about you...” Stan looked over at him, a dark blush had crept on his estranged boyfriend’s face.

            “What are you saying?”

            “I-I love you! I-idiot! God, I don’t know why it took so long for me to realize it…I really love you, dude.” Stan felt blood rise to his face. He’d felt that way for a long time, but he’d kept quiet because he didn’t want to move too fast. Now, everything was different. _Kyle_ loved _him._

            “I love you too, Kyle. For a long time actually…so…you weren’t cheating on me like everyone’s been saying?” Kyle snorted, covering his mouth to hide his laugh.

            “No! Oh my god, cheat on you with _fatass!?_ No way!” The boys laughed at the hilarity of it, holding each other close. They stayed like that until the bell rang, holding each other’s hands tightly.

                                                --------------------------------

            The year seemed to slip through the boys’ fingers, suddenly they were filling out applications for college and working on bringing up their GPA’s. Craig had been offered football scholarships left and right, but he wouldn’t accept any of them until he knew where Tweek wanted to go. Token received a full ride to New York Law School, as if he needed the money. His parents were more than happy to pay for any expenses while he was away. Kenny qualified for free tuition to Colorado Community College in Denver, as he was well below the poverty line. Butters was going with him, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do but he’d had enough money saved from odd jobs and his college fund to move with him.

            Clyde was staying around in South Park for a while. He didn’t want to leave his dad. He planned on working with his dad in his shop until he knew what he wanted to do.

            Tweek had decided that he wanted to major in Music Therapy in hopes to help others with his anxiety through music. Craig was unbelievably proud of his boyfriend, he didn’t think the blonde would decide so quickly on a major. Craig was going to major in Aerospace Engineering.

            “C-Craig, I applied to Denver! L-let’s hope I get accepted!” Craig smiled at his boyfriend, he was excited to finally get out of this town with the one he loved. They sat on Tweek’s bed, watching a movie together as Tweek opened his letters. He’d been rejected from some places, but his acceptance into the University of Denver was really what he was striving for.

            “I’m proud of you, Tweekers.” The boy in his arms smiled up at him, but his smile quickly fell.

            “W-what’ll happen if we get accepted t-to different colleges?”

            “Wherever you go, I’m going too.” Tweek whimpered softly.

            “I-I don’t want you giving up anything for me…” Craig just shook his head, pulling his boyfriend on top of him.

            “Wherever you are, that’s where I want to be…” He kissed the smaller boy’s collarbone, making him shiver. He pressed kisses all the way up his neck and to his ear. He nibbled on his earlobe, earning a shaky moan from the blonde. Tweek’s face was deep red, his eyes half lidded as he watched his boyfriend.

            “M-my parents w-won’t be home t-tonight…” Craig smiled up at him, pulling his sleep shirt over his head. Tweek’s hands found his chest, running his hands over the toned muscles of his stomach. Craig shivered and groaned, looking up at the focused look on his beloved’s face.

            “What’s wrong, babe?” Tweek bit his lip as he looked at the dark-haired boy.

            “I-I wanna try something…” Craig nodded, kissing Tweek’s throat again.

            “Anything…I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.” Tweek shivered and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it in the floor with Craig’s. He then nestled himself between the taller boy’s legs, fumbling with the zipper on his jeans. Craig stroked his hair gently, groaning as Tweek released his aching cock from his jeans. Tweek pulled his pants and underwear off, stroking him gently. Craig moaned above him, his fingers twisting in his blonde locks.

            Craig was getting ready to ask what he was doing when Tweek ran his tongue up his throbbing member. Craig gasped, covering his mouth.

            “T-Tweekers…” Tweek glanced up at his boyfriend before he took his tip into his mouth. Craig felt his legs shaking, pleasure overwhelming him. The blonde slowly took Craig’s cock into his mouth, whimpering as it was almost too big to fit. He suckled on the tip, moaning as his boyfriend tugged on his hair rather roughly. Craig felt Tweek’s moans on his cock and pulled his hair harder. He was a gasping, shaking mess as Tweek took more and more of him into his mouth.

            “T-Tweek I-I…!” Craig called out a warning, knowing he was close. Tweek looked up at him with his eyes and sucked harder. Craig’s eyes rolled back as he came hard and hot into Tweek’s mouth. The taste gagged the smaller boy slightly, but he swallowed it as he pulled off, licking his lips and smiling at the sight of his boyfriend.

            Craig was trembling, his hat had fallen off into the floor, leaving his hair sticking up everywhere. His free hand was covering his eyes as he panted heavily, his toned chest heaving.

            “D-did I do o-okay…?” Tweek’s voice was hoarse. His throat was a bit sore now.

            “T-Tweek…O-oh god, yes…” Tweek smiled, proud of himself for leaving his boyfriend like this. He was the only one who would ever see him like this. This was an image for his eyes and his eyes only.

            Tweek pulled his pants off, he was so hard from sucking Craig off that they hurt. Craig propped himself up on his elbows and watched as his boyfriend straddled his waist in his underwear. Tweek moaned loudly as he rubbed his aching cock against the darker skinned boy. Craig could feel himself getting hard again as the smaller boy desperately rubbed himself against him.

            “C-Craig~! I-I want you…~! Please!” Craig’s face flushed deeply as he noticed the other boy’s hand behind him, preparing himself already. He moaned and mewled as pre-cum dribbled from his cock. Craig kissed his boyfriend deeply, their tongues sliding together, swallowing each other’s moans. Tweek took Craig’s cock in his hand, slowly guiding him. They both saw stars as Tweek lowered himself on to Craig.

            “G-god…!” Craig gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to thrust into the smaller boy. Tweek panted heavily as he lowered all the way down and their mouths crashed together once more. Tweek was the one who took the lead, slowly rising until only the tip remained inside of him and then crashing back down. Each time he did, Craig moaned louder and louder.

            Craig thrust his hips into Tweek, meeting each of his movements. Tweek cried out in pleasure, biting into his lover’s shoulder. They held each other close, Craig could feel Tweek’s cock twitching and leaking precum against him. He gently grasped his boyfriend’s cock in his hand, jacking him along with their movements.

            “C-Craig…~! I-I’m coming…. ~!” Tweek had tears in his eyes as he cried out again.

            “M-me too~!” Craig flipped them over and ground himself deeper into the smaller boy. Tweek’s bitten nails cut into his back as his orgasm ripped through him. He clenched around Craig’s cock, his legs twitching and his back arching. Craig came soon after, riding out his orgasm until he collapsed against his boyfriend.

            They both struggled to calm their breathing afterwards, it wasn’t until the stars faded from his eyes that Craig realized he hadn’t worn a condom.

            “T-Tweek…we should get a shower…” Tweek nodded, but made no attempt to move. Craig chuckled, picking up the smaller boy. They took a quick shower before they cuddled close on the bed.

            “I love you.”

            “Love you…always…”

                                                            --------------------------

            Craig’s mind was made up. As graduation grew closer and closer, Tweek was becoming more and more anxious. He was afraid they wouldn’t go to the same college, that they’d grow apart. He knew Craig would never let that happen, but it still worried him.

            Craig decided to do something he’d thought about ever since Tweek almost died. He just needed to plan it just right. Tweek was working tonight, so this would be his best chance. He knocked on the door of the Tweak residence, knowing his parents were from work for the night. He straightened his shirt, shoving his hair back out of his face. Mrs. Tweak was the one to answer, and a smile lit her face as she saw Craig at the door.

            “Oh, what a surprise! Come on in, Craig. Tweek’s at work tonight.” Craig nodded and stepped in from the cold.

            “Y-yeah, I know. I actually needed to talk to you and Mr. Tweak.” His voice shook with the nerves, and Mrs. Tweak cocked an eyebrow at him. He never called Richard by his formal name.

            “Okay then. Richard! Craig’s here to see us!” Richard came from the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hands.

            “Hey there, son. What’s on your mind?” Craig swallowed thickly.

            “U-um…I-I have something very important to ask you…” He gripped a small box in his pocket, pulling it out and taking a deep breath. Tweek’s parents were both sitting now, leaving Craig standing in front of them.

            “I-I wanted to ask you for your son’s hand in marriage!” He said it quickly, looking away as he showed the Tweaks the ring he’d bought for Tweek. It was nothing fancy or expensive, it was actually his grandfathers. It was meant to go to Craig when he got married, to be his wedding band, but his mom was more than happy to help him get it resized to fit Tweek. It was a simple gold band, his grandfather had it engraved with their last name on the inside.

            The Tweaks were quiet for a long time, what Craig just asked sinking in. Craig felt his heart thud unevenly in his chest. They were going to say no. They’d treat him like they were much too young, they’d have to wait to get engaged. Or Craig would just say ‘fuck them’ and do it anyway.

            “What took you so long?” Richard’s laugh broke the silence. Mrs. Tweak laughed along with him.

            “We thought you’d have asked long ago. We knew after the accident that you two were going to be inseparable.”

            “I love him…With all my heart. He’s the only one that I’ll ever want.” 

                                                -----------------------------

            “I got accepted to Denver!!” Tweek had waited all day to tell Craig the news. He was bouncing with excitement. They’d sat on the bleachers after school, cuddling together to keep the cold at bay. Soon it would be spring, and they’d graduate.

            “I’m so proud of you. I signed on with Denver’s football team” Craig’s nerves were all over the place. Their friends were hiding out of sight, waiting for what Craig would do next. They knew something was up, but they weren’t sure what yet.

            “Let’s take a walk to the field. I know you like to stand in the end-zone.” Craig took his boyfriend’s hand, leading him to the end-zone. Tweek always liked standing there, it made him feel like he had scored a touchdown. They stood there for a while, kicking up the field paint under their feet. Craig took a deep breath. It was now or never.

            “Tweek.” Craig took the small boy’s hands in his own and looked into his eyes.

            “I love you more than words could ever express…I almost died without you and I never want to leave your side again.”

            “C-Craig…” Tweek flushed and gasped softly as Craig got down on his knee. He pulled out the small box, opening it to reveal the small gold ring. Tweek gasped and covered his mouth.

            “Tweek Tweak, will you marry me?” Tears gathered in Tweek’s eyes, his head nodding as he was unable to speak. Craig bounced up to help him put the ring on, admiring how perfectly it looked on him.

            “I-I love you!! Idiot!” Craig held his new fiancé close. They barely heard all of their friends cheering and hollering. All they could see was each other, they’d never be apart again. They’d go to college together, finally get out of this shitty town. They’d be anything they wanted, do what they wanted. Their high school days would be over, but their lives were only beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not have cried when I finished this. If I write an epilogue, it will be one very long chapter. And it may take a while, so if you want it leave a comment for me and I'll try to make it happen. Let me know what you want included in the epilogue if I do write one.   
> Thank you so much for sticking with me through this crazy fic! I enjoyed every second of it!  
> Xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of shy little Tweek trying out for the school musical and absolutely nailing it! Also jealous Craig tho. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
